LOVE
by jung angelf YJS
Summary: jaejoong adalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun. Karena ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya dan pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang... YUNJAE VAMPFIC
1. Chapter 1

L.O.V.E

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME yang menciptakan mereka

Cast : jung yunho dan kim jaejoong

Rate : T-M

Genre : romance,drama, hurt

Warning: fanfic ini mengandung unsur yaoi, BL etc... gak suka yunjae and yaoi jgn baca..

Summary: jaejoong adalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun. Karena ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya dan pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Suasana di tempat ini biasa saja. Tak terlihat ramai,karena memang tempat ini adalah sebuah rumah khusus untuk orang sakit. Ya di rumah sakit inilah ibu jaejoong dirawat.

"maaf adik,tapi apakah tidak ada keluarga yang bisa kami hubungi?" tannya seorang perawat kepada seorang namja cantik yang kira-kira berusia 13 tahun itu. Namja itu terdiam,kemudian ia menggeleng dan berkata

" aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan umma"

Perawat itu terdiam. Ia kemudian menghubungi seseorang dan berkata

"maafkan kami dokter, tapi anak ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya"

"..."

"baiklah.."

"..."

"terima kasih"

Pip

" baiklah,apakah adik punya keluarga lain selain ummamu"tanya perawat itu lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"maaf, tapi untuk perawatan ummamu diperlukan biaya administrasi yang besar. Apakah adik bisa membayarnya?" tanya perawat itu lagi. Jaejoong menatap perawat itu kemudian bertanya

" apakah jika aku membayarnya umma akan tetap dirawat?"

"tentu saja, mungkin juga ummamu dapat melakukan operasinya dengan lancar " jawab perawat itu. Jaejoong berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata lagi

" baiklah aku akan melunasi biaya rumah sakitnya, tetap rawat ibuku"

"baiklah, batas terakhir untuk membayar administrasinya adalah 2 hari dari sekarang" ujar perawat itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu menuju ruang perawatan ibunya.

Kriett

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang rawat ibunya. Ia dapat melihat wajah ibunya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia perlahan mendekati ranjang ibunya.

"umma harus kuat ne. Joongie akan berusaha mencari uang untuk biaya perawatan umma" ujarnya saat telah berada di hadapan ummanya. Ia kemudian mencium kening ummanya dan merapikan selimut yang dipakai ummanya.

"saranghae umma" bisiknya lirih

.

.

.

"umma,joongie harus bagaimana?"

Jaejoong benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun yang dan masih berada di kelas 2 SMP. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan?

Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia berencana mengambil pakaian ibunya dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak kecil ia tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya telah lama meninggal dan ia tidak mempunyai kerabat lain selain ibunya.

" aku harus bisa mencari uang untuk umma. Yah kim jaejoong hwaiting " ujarnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong tengah berjalan kembali menuju ke rumah sakit tempat ummanya dirawat. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya perawatan ummanya. Matanya memandang setiap tempat yang ia lewati,berharap dapat menemukan tempat bekerja yang dapat menerima anak kecil sepertinya.

"kurasa hanya ini jalan satu-satunya" ujar jaejoong pelan. Ia kembali menatap layar handphonenya. Besok adalah hari terakhir ia harus membayar biaya administrasi rumah sakit dan ia belum juga memiliki uang untuk membayarnya. Seharian kemarin ia sudah mencari pekerjaan, namun ia tak diterima dengan alasan mereka tak ingin memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur. Beruntung ia bertemu denagn seorang namja yang menawarkan pekerjaan kepadanya.

Flashback

"mianhae, tapi kami tak bisa memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur" ujar pemilik kafe tempat jaejoong melamar kerja.

"ne, gomawo sajangnim" ujar jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia sudah melamar pekerjaan di semua tempat namunn tak juga diterima..

"apa kau membutuhkan uang?" tanya seorang namja saat jaejoong baru keluar dari kafe. Jaejoong menatapnya kemudian mengangguk

" jika kau mau aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan yang menghasikan banyak uang " ujar namja itu lagi.

" apa?" tanya jaejoong tertarik

"kau hanya perlu 'melayani' seseorang dan kau akan mendapatkan bayarannya"

Jaejoong terdiam seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku. Wallaupun masih berumur 13 tahun tetapi ia memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh namja di depannya ini.

"apakah kau bersedia?" tanya namja didepan jaejooong saat melihat jaejoong terdiam

" tetapi aku namja" ujar jaejoong

"yah,aku tahu kalau kau seorang namja, tetapi wajahmu sangat cantik. Selain itu kau juga masih muda, kurasa kau bisa menghasilkan banyak uang untukmu sendiri" jelas namja didepannya

" untukku sendiri?" tanya jaejoong

" yah,, kau tidak perlu membaginya denganku.. kurasa kau sangat membutuhkannya. Lagipula aku punya bayaran sendiri" jelas namja itu.

Jaejoong terdiam,, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah ia harus menerimanya ataukah menolakknya? Jika ia menerimanya maka ibunya bisa diselamatkan namun itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan dirinya kepada orang yang membelinya. Tetapi jika ia menolaknya ia akan kehilangan ibunya.

Melihat jaejoong yang masih berpikir namja di depannya akhirnya berkata

" kurasa kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Jika kau sudah memutuskannya maka hubungi aku" ujarnnya. Ia menagmbil secarik kertas kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah itu ia memberikan kertas itu kepada jaejoong.

Namja itu kemudian meninggalkan jaejoong.

Flashback end

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian mulai mengetik beberapa digit angka di handphonenya,

"hallo " ujar jaejoong saat hubungan teleponnya tersambung dengan sang penerima

"ya, ini siapa?" tanya suara diseberang sana

" ini dengan jaejoong" jawab jaejoong

" jaejoong siapa?" tanya suara diseberang

"aku jaejoong yang kau tawari pekerjaan siang kemarin" jawab jaejoong

"oh.. jadi bagaimana,,,apakah kau mau menerimanya?" tanya namja itu

" ya,, aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya" jawab jaejoong

" baiklah kalau begitu.. malam ini datanglah ke jalan xxxxxxx di gang xxxx rumah bernomor xx"

" malam ini?" tanya jaejoong kaget

"ya,,jika kau ingin segera mendapatkan uang yang kau butuhkan"

"ya baiklah" ujarnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telephonenya.

Kini jaejoong telah berada di tempat yang disebutkan oleh namja yang menawarinya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini bisa dibilang sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa oang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang

" hallo, ini jaejoong"

"..."

"aku sudah berada di sini"

"..."

"jung yunho.."

"arraseo.. gomawo"

Pip

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan memasukan handphone nya di saku celananya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan jung yunho.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar yang disebuttkan oleh pengirimnya

"masuk" jawab suara dari dalam kamar

Kriettt

jaejoong membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, kamar itu terasa aneh,disana tidak terdapat satu pun jendela ditambah dengan lampu kamar yang menyala redup, membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit menyeramkan.

jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar itu dan menutup pintunya perlahan, setelah itu ia menatap seluruh kamar yang dimasukinya itu. Aneh ia tak melihat seorang pun disana. Tatapannya beralih pada sebuah kursi yang membelakanginya,ia yakin ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tersebut.

"permisi.." ucap jaejoong memberanikan diri

Kursi tersebut berputar berbalik padanya dan saat itu juga jaejoong merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang milik namja yang duduk di kursi tersebut.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa tertarik pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"kau kim jaejoong?"tanya namja itu saat melihat jaejoong yang tertegun menatapnya

"n-ne..., " jawab jaejoong gugup

Namja itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Namja itu mengangkat wajah jaejoong dengan tangannya agar jaejoong menatapnya.

Jaejoong tertegun namja di depannya sangat tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat juga bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja di depannya itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan jaejoong namja di depannya itu juga tengah menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedetik kemudian namja itu mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jaejoong dan mulai menghisapnya pelan. Jaejoong tersentak,ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berciuman. Ia menatap yunho yang telah menutup matanya sesaat kemudian matanya mulai menutup seiring dengan bertambah panasnya intensitas ciuman mereka.

"ini ciuman pertamamu?"tanya yunho sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

.. namja itu membaringkan jaejoong di ranjang yang berada di kamar itu. Ia mulai membuka kancing baju jaejoong perlahan dan menciumi bahu dan leher jaejoong

"ngghh..." jaejoong melenguh hebat saat lidah yunho bermain di bahunya

Namja diatasnya menghentikan ciumannya pada leher dan bahu jaejoong, ia menatap wajah jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya kemudian bertanya

" berapa umurmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam ia mulai bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia hanya menunduk.

Namja itu menatap jaejoong yang terdiam, ia kemudian beranjak menuju lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut, membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal. Jaejoong masih setia menunduk, jujur ia merasa kecewa saat namja tadi melepaskan ciumannya disaat ia mulai menikmatinya.

"ambillah..."ujar namja yang bernama jung yunho itu

"ehh?" jaejoong menatap yunho heran. Ia bahkan belum melayani yunho dan yunho sudah memberikannya bayarran.

"jika ini masih kurang..." yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya.. ia membuka cincin di tangannya kemudian memberikannya pada jaejoong

"ini tambahannya" tambahnya..

" kau tahu jalan pulang kan?" tanyanya

Jaejoong yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

Yunho kemudian keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian.

.

.

Jaejoong telah merapikan pakaiannya, ia segera keluar untuk mencari yunho dan mengucapkan terima kasih.. namun saat ia berada di ujung gang,, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya membeku di tempatnya...

Namja itu jung yunho tengah mencium leher seorang wanita muda. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya mendadak panas,ia hendak berbalik namun matanya memndang sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali membeku di tidak menciumi leher wanita itu melainkan mengisap darahnya,. Itu terlihat jelas saat wanita itu pingsan dengan 2 bekas gigitan di lehernya.

Ia juga melihat wajah yunho sepintas dan yang membuatnya ngeri adalah warna mata yunho yang semerah darah,dengan dua gigi taringnya yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"j-jadi yunho..."

VAMPIRE

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next or delete?

Review ne ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

L.O.V.E

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME yang menciptakan mereka

Cast : jung yunho dan kim jaejoong

Rate : T-M

Genre : romance,drama, hurt

Warning: fanfic ini mengandung unsur yaoi, BL etc... gak suka yunjae and yaoi jgn baca..

Summary: jaejoong adalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun. Karena ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya dan pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang.../YUNJAE VAMPFIC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yunho POV

" siapa namanya?" tanyaku pada siwon

"kim jaejoong,hyung" jawabnya, hmm kim jaejoong ya?

"jam berapa dia akan datang?" tanyaku lagi

"malam nanti, kau hanya tinggal menikmati 'makananmu' saja.. sekarang mana uangku?" tanyanya

Ck... belum juga datang, dia sudah minta bayaran. Dasar mata duitan...

" ini " aku melemparkan amplop berisi uang padanya.

"hehehe..nanti kalau kau perlu bantuan mencari 'makanan' lagi. Panggil saja aku" ujarnya tersenyum lima jari.

"ne" jawabku malas.

"hyung,,kau ada di tempat biasa kan?" tanyanya lagi

"ne.. jam tujuh nantii aku akan kesana" jawabku

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa "

Ia segera keluar dari ruanganku.

Namaku jung yunho, dan sahabatku yang tadi namanya choi siwon.

Jika kalian pusing dengan apa yang kami bicarakan, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menjelaskannya ada kalian. Namaku yunho, tepatnya jung yunho aku seorang vampire darah murni yang tentu sangat dihormati di kalangan vampire lain. Dan sebagai vampire kami tidak boleh keluar pada siang hari jika tak ingin terbakar dan menjadi abu karena terkena sinar matahari langsung. Kenapa sinar matahari langsung? Karena jika terkena sinar matahari tidak langsung kami tidak akan terbakar,malah sebaliknya kami akan semakin kuat..

Maksudku ,sinar bulan merupakan sinar matahari tak langsung kan? Jika kami terkena sinar bulan maka kami akan semakin kuat, karena itu vampire sering muncul di malam hari. Tetapi hanya vampire darah murni saja yang bisa menyerap kekuatan dari sinar bulan.

Tetapi itu dulu, 1000 tahun yang lalu saat bangsa vampire masih hidup merajaela. Namun Sekarang ini setelah pemusnahan kaum vampire,mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa orang vampire saja, dan mungkin hanya aku saja yang masih menyandang status vampire berdarah murni.

Siwon? Dia bukan vampire berdarah murni , ia adalah seorang berdarah campuran antara vampire dan manusia. Tetapi gen manusianya lebih mendominasi sehingga ia tak meminum darah dan tak akan hangus jika terkena sinar matahari secara langsung.

Siwon adalah sahabatku ia juga orang yang mencari orang orang yang akan menjadi 'makananku' nantinya.

Jika kalian heran kenapa ia membantuku maka akan kuberikan alasannyaaa.

Ia membantuku karena ia tahu bahwa manusia yang kuhisap darahnya tak akan mati, seperti jika digigit oleh vampire lain. Selain itu vampire berdarah murni juga dapat menghapus memori dalam otak seseorang. Jadi jika aku menghisap darah seorang manusia, mereka tak akan mengingat apa-apa, termasuk wajahku.

.

.

.

Tenggorokan kering...

Tapi sebentar lagi mangsa malam ini akan datang..

.

.

Aku sudah berada di kamar yang selalu kusewa setiap seminggu, kenapa seminggu? Karena setiap minggu aku akan menghisap darah seorang manusia.

Sekarang sudah menjelang malam dan dia belum datang juga. Jujur aku sudah sangat lapar

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pasti itu dia, bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya

"masuk " jawabku

Kriettt...

Suara pintu yang telah terbuka. Kurasa ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku

"permisi "

Kuputar kursiku menghadap ke arahnya

"kau kim jaejoong?"tanyaku langsung.

kulihat ia itu tertegun menariknya kah aku?

"n-ne..., " jawabnya gugup

aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan perlahan ke Ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

'takutkah?' pikirku, ia masih tetap menundukan wajahnya

Setelah berdiri di depannya aku mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas

Deg

kurasakan tubuhku membeku. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan youngwoong.

Mungkinkah dia?

kutatap wajahnya sejenak,aku sudah sangat lapar, tak sabar aku mulai mencium bibirnya. Lembut sangat lembut.

kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak,mungkin ini ciuman pertamanya.

"ini ciuman pertamamu? " tanyaku setelah melepaskan ciuman tadi

Ia mengangguk, kulihat wajahnya merona merah. aku hanya tersenyum sekilas. Aku benar-benar sudah lapar.

Dengan tak sabar aku mulai membaringkannya di ranjang dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya perlahan dan menciumi bahu dan lehernya. Aku merasa semakin lapar saat mencium harum tubuhnya juga darahnya. Kurasa ia masih sangat kecil.

"ngghh..."

Deg

Dia?

Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku sebelumnya.

"berapa umurmu?" tanyaku

Ia terdiam dan hanya menunduk. Aku segera berhenti dari aktivitasku sebelumnya dan berjalan ke arah meja di kamar itu,mengambil satu amplop berisi uang lagi dan memberikan kepadanya.

"ambillah..."ujarku padanya

"ehh?" kulihat ia menatapku

"jika ini masih kurang..." aku melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jariku dan memberikannya padanya

"ini tambahannya"

" kau tahu jalan pulang kan?" tanyaku

Kulihat ia mengangguk.

Bukan hanya wajahnya semua yang ada padanya pun mirip dengan youngwoong.

Kurasa malam ini aku harus mencari makan sendiri.

.

.

Aku berada di ujung gang dan bertemu seorang wanita muda. Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku

"malam ini dingin ya?" ujarnya

"hmm,," jawabku singkat

kulihat ia tersenyum menggoda padaku.

Hm mungkin dia bisa mengantikan namja tadi sebagai mangsaku selanjutnya.

Yunho POV end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

one week later

"ingat jae,,kau harus mencari orang yang membantu kita dan membalas budinya" ujar pada putra tunggalnya

"ne umma" jawab jaejoong, ia membetulkan letak selimut ibunya kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"beristirahatlah umma, joongie akan keluar ke taman sebentar" ucap jaejoong pada

"ne..jangan lama-lama" jawab ,ia tersenyum menatap putranya

"arraseo umma" jawabnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kamar rawat ibunya.

menatap punggung jaejoong sendu.

tak pernah tahu bahwa putranya yang melunaskan semua biaya administrasi rumah sakitnya. Ia hanya tahu seseorang telah melunaskan semua biaya administrasinya termasuk biaya operasi kangker hatinya.

Jaejoong memang masih berusia 13 tahun, tetapi ia telah dilatih untuk hidup mandiri sejak ia kecil oleh ummanya, karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Terlebih saat mengetahui tentang penyakitnya. Ia berharap jika suatu saat nanti ia pergi,jaejoong dapat hidup bahagia sehingga ia bisa tenang disana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Sudah seminggu sejak aku bertemu dengan namja itu,namja bernama jung yunho yang memberikanku banyak uang yang sudah kugunakan untuk pengobatan ummaku. Jujur sampai saat ini aku tetap tak bisa melupakan sosoknya,ia selalu hadir dalam mimpiku selama beberapa malam ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman saat mengingat tentangnya.

Aku tak mengerti perasaan sangat ingin tahu semua tentangnya. Apakah ia benar-benar seorang vampire, ataukah mataku yang salah melihat pada malam itu. Yang jelas merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya.

Jaejoong POV end

Jaejoong tengah menatap cincin yang sekarang telah melingkar di jari manisnya..

'cincin ini jika dijual pasti sangat mahal' pikirnya

"sebaiknya aku mengembalikannya kepada yunho" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

'tapi bagaimana jika yunho memangsaku ' pikirnya lagi, ia teringat saat dimana yunho mengisap darah seorang wanita di hadapannya...

"bukankah ia pernah mencium leherku?" tanya jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri,wajahnya merona saat mengingat ciuman yunho di leher dan bahunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha mendinginkan kembali wajahnya

"kenapa ia tak mengisap darahku ?" tanyanya lagi

"mungkinkah ia juga menyukaiku?"

'Eh... memangnya aku menyukainya?' ujar jaejoong dalam hati,ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali menampar pipinya sendiri, membuat para pasien yang berada di taman yang sama dengannya terheran dengan tingkahnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?"tanya seorang ibu kepadanya

"yah..."jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu

'aku pasti disangka tidak waras'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Jaejoong telah berada kembali di tempat yang sama dimana ia bertemu yunho pertama kali.

Ia ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

'apakah yunho ada di dalam' pikirnya

Masuk

Tidak

Masuk

Tidak

Jaejoong masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya, sesekali ia mencoba melangkah namun kembali diurungkannya niatnya itu saat pikiran jika yunho tidak ada

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu itu

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tidak ada sahutan. Jaejoong coba mengetuk lagi

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tetap tak ada sahutan, ia akhirnya mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu.

Cklek

Beberapa kali ia memutar gagang intu itu, Tetapi sayangnya terkunci. jaejoong menatap sekelilingya.

" hmm, ahjumma apakah orang yang tinggal disini sedang keluar?" tanya jaejoong pada seorang ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar tadi.

Ahjumma itu menatapnya bingung

" kamar ini kamar sewaan, dan hanya disewakan pada malam hari saja., adik mencari siapa?" tanya ahjumma yang ditanyai jaejoong

"mwo? Jadi ini kamar sewaan?" tanyanya pelan,

'jadi ini bukan kamar milik yunho'

"ne, ini kamar sewaan. Adik mencari siapa?" tanya ahjumma itu lagi.

"eh.. tidak jadi ahjumma" jawab jaejoong

"annyeong " ia berbalik dan membungkuk sedikit kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ahjumma tadi yang menatapnya heran.

"ck,, anak jaman sekarang"

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang dilewatinya, sesekali ia menghela nafasnya pajang

'bagaimana caraya aku dapat mengembalikan cincin ini padanya' pikirnya sembari menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

jikyeo jugo sipheo neoui jalmotdwin nappeun beoreutdeul kkajido  
himdeun nal utge mandeuneun geoya  
jom himdeulgetjiman neol saranghae ..

dering handphone jaejoong, ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan menjawabnya

" yoboseyo?" ujarnya pelan

"..."

"mwo? Umma?"

"..."

" ne, arraseo aku segera kesana " jawabnya lagi,jaejoong segera memasukan kembali handphone ke saku celananya kemudia ia segera berlari menuju ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat setelah menerima panggilan dari pihak rumah sakit bahwa telah ditemukan donor hati untuk ummanya dan dapat segera dilakukan operasi transplatasi hati.

.

.

Brak

"umma " panggil jaejoong saat melihat ummanya telah memakai pakaian operasi dan telah bersiap di kamar rawatnya untuk segera menuju ruang operasi.

tersenyum begitu melihat putra semata wayangnya yang paling ia sayangi berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia balas memeluk putranya itu, mengusap kepalanya pelan dan berkata

"jaejoongie.. ingat pesan umma ne"

"hmm.." angguk jaejoong dalam pelukan ummanya

" kau harus menjadi anak yang baik,jika umma tak ada " ujar mrs. Kim lagi

Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukan ummanya, ia menatap wajah mrs kim tajam

" jangan berkata seolah-olah umma akan meninggalkanku sendir i" ujarnya pelan, mrs kim tersenyum melihat putranya itu.

" jaejoongie... hidup dan mati itu tuhan yang menentukan, kita hanya bisa menjalaninya saja." Ujar mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum pada putranya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat

" aniya,, umma tak boleh meninggalkanku" ujarnya pelan ia semakin memeluk erat ummanya, seolah tak ada hari esok bagi mereka.

Cklek

"mianhae mrs. Kim operasinya akan segera dilaksanakan jadi bisakah kita pergi ke ruang operasi sekarang?" seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu

"nde. " jawab jaejoong mewakili ibunya

Perawat itu kemudian mendorong tempat tidur dimana telah disiapkan untuk menjalani operasinya.

" umma, janji harus sembuh ne..." ujar jaejoong sebelum ibunya dibawa ke ruang operasi

"hmmm" mrs kim hanya tersenyum melihat putranya

"janji" ujar jaejoong sembari mengulurkan jemari kelingkingnya

" ne... Janji" ujar mrs kim kemudian mengaitkan jari tangannya dengan jaejoong.

"saranghae umma" bisik jaejoong saat ummanya telah masuk ke dalam ruang operasi

Sementara itu telah berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang telah siap untuk jatuh kapan saja mengingat operasi ini kemungkinan tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya.

Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan dokter park yang akan menangani operasinya tiga hari yang lalu.

Flashback

" kami telah menemukan donor hati untuk anda, jadi anda dapat melakukan operasi transplatasi hati sesegera mungkin" ujar dokter park yang menangani mrs. Kim

"apakah dengan melakukan operasi transplatasi hati ini, saya bisa sembuh dokter?" tanya pelan.

Sejujurnya ia takut membayangkan akan meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian di usianya yang masih beliia .Dokter park terdiam sejenak

" maafkan kami tetapi menurut hasil pemeriksaan selama ini, kanker yang anda derita telah menyebar ke organ tubuh lain anda. Operasi ini hanya memiiki angka keberhasilan 10% dari 100% kemungkinan berhasil" jelas dokter park

"apakah kemungkinan untuk sembuh itu ada?" tanya pelan

" menurut hasil pemeriksaan kami selama ini memang sangat kecil,tetapi kita hanya manusia yang menjalankan skenario tuhan. Ia yang menentukan apakah kita masih diberi kesempatan atau tidak, berdoa saja agar ia memberikan yang terbaik." Ujar dokter park bijaksana. Mrs. Kim terdiam kankah itu berarti iya tak punya kesempatan lagi

" dokter bisakah dokter berjanji padaku?" ujar

"ne.."

" jangan katakan hal ini pada jaejoongie... ia masih kecil dan bisakah anda menjaga jaejoong untukku" ujar ia terisak pelan

Dokter park menatap sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata

"ne.."

Flashback end

"nado saranghae jaejoongie.. mianhae "

.

.

.

Sudah lewat satu jam sejak masuk ke dalam ruangg operasi. Dan jaejoong masih setia berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi dan tetap dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada memohon agar tuhan mendengarkan doanya dan mengabulkannya.

' tuhan kumohon sembuhkanlah umma,janggan biarkan umma pergi daripadaku'

.

.

Sudah lewat dua jam dan belum ada tanda tanda bahwa operasi telah selesai. Jaejoong terlihat berjalan mondarr mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Ia benar-benar kawatir akan keadaan ibunya

" apakah umma bisa bertahan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa, saat itu juga ia merasa air mata mengalir di pipinya mengingat ia hanya meiliki ibunya di dunia ini.

"apakah tuhan akan mendengarkan doaku?"

.

.

Jaejoong tengah mengunyah sebungkus roti yang dibelinya di kantin rumah sakit, matanya melihat jam tagannya, sekarang sudah jam 07.00 itu berarti sudah 3 jam ummanya berada di ruang operasi itu. Jaejong menatap sekitarnya hanya dia yang berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Dalam hatinya terasa sedikit sakit mengingat ia hanya sendirian. Tanpa ayah,kakak maupun adik.

'bagaimana jika umma juga meninggalkanku, apa yang harus kulakukan,

Cklek

Pintu ruangan operasi terbuka dan tampak dokter park keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit tebaca.

Jaejoong yang melihat dokter park segera menghampiri dokter yang menangani ibunya tersebut

"dokter bagaimana keadaan umma?" Tanya jaejoong

Dokter park menatap jaejoong sendu. Ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"dokter?" panggil jaejoong saat dokter park tidak mejawabnya

Grep

Dokter park memeluk jaejoong erat,

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung jaejoong berdetak kencang, ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti terlebih saat mendengar bisikan dokter park

'mianhae'

Hiks

Hiks

Jaejoong merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Ummanya telah pergi.. meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dunia yang keras ini.

"hikss.. aniyaa,, umma masihh ada..hiksss umma tak akan meninggalkanku sendiiirii...hiks.. umma.." jaejoong terisak keras dalam pelukan dokter park.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan dokter park saat melihat bebarapa perawat hendak memindahkan tubuh ummanya dari ruanng operasi itu

"umma..." isak jaejoong pelan, ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah perawat-perawat itu. Setelah sampai didepan tubuh ummanya yang tertutup kain. Jaejoong terisak keras

" aniya umma.. hiks hikss,, umma sudah berjanji akan ... umma sudah berjanji hiks untuk tidak meninggalkan hiks joongie sendirian hikkss hikksssss,, ummaa bangunlahh.." jaejoong mengoncangkan tubuh ummanyya berusaha membangunkan ummanya

"umma jangan tinggalkan joongie sendiri umma,, hikks joongie takut umma" isak jaejoong semakin keras

"umma.. bangunn hikss"

" hikkss,, umma ayo banguunn hikks"jaejoong tetap menguncang-guncang tubuh ummanya. Ia terisak makin keras.

Cup

"ayo bangun umma hikss" jaejoong mengecup kening ummanya. Kebiasaannya jika membangunkan sang umma saat sedang tidur.

"bangun umma hikkss, apa umma tak sayang joongie lagi hikss"

hikss

Dokter park yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum miriss. ia mendekati jaejoong dan kembali memeluknya

"mianhae" bisiknya lirih, ia dapat merasakan tangan kecil jaejoong memukul dadanya, berusaha menyampaikan emosi yang dirasakannya

" hikkss.. dokter bilang jika aku melunasi biaya rumah sakit umma ,umma akan sembuh, tetapi kenapa umma tetap pergii hikks" tannyanya lirih

"mianhae"

"aniya.. dokter harus hikss tetap menyembuhhkan umma hikss"

"mianhae"

"ani hikss umma..."

Brukk

Dan jaejoong merasa dunianya menjadi gelap seketika itu juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Special thanks to : HaeRieJoongie2, chidorasen, FunnyVani, nin nina, YunHolic, Isnaeni love sungmin, JungJaema, BlaueFEE, desi2121, ichigo song, Kim Eun Seob, gfoshoo, Rinn Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Nony, demikyu, yunteukwon, Tymagh, hyukkie-chan, Cindyshim, Guest, Bearboojae, Mina yunjae, lanjut(?), AnieJOY'ERS, rara, Guest, gamegyu0321, Yzj84, KID, kim ryokie, yulie, princess yunjae, C-jae, cheftyclouds, irengiovanny, yunnie bear, santyy jung, jungkimyunjae.

Author ucapiin makasih buat yang udah baca dan yang mau review..

Jadi kira-kira

Next or delete?

Review ne ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Love

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME yang menciptakan mereka.

Yunho mutlak milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mutlak milik Yunho.

Dipasangkan berdasarkan Fakta... FAKTA

Cast : jung yunho dan kim jaejoong

Rate : T-M

Genre : romance, hurt

Warning: fanfic ini mengandung unsur yaoi, BL etc... gak suka yunjae and yaoi jgn baca..

Summary: jaejoong adalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun. Karena ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk menjual pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang.../YUNJAE VAMPFIC

xxxxx

Suasana di pemakaman itu sangat sepi, ditunjang dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur seoul sedari siang tadi. Tampak seorang namja cilik masih setia berada di depan sebuah gundukan tanah berbentuk setengah bola. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa pemakaman umum itu baru saja kedatangan seorang penghuni baru.

Namja cilik itu -kim jaejoong- tetap berlutut di depan makam ibunya, tak dipedulikannya air hujan yang membuat pakaiannya basah seketika. Dari dekat dapat dilihat bahwa namja itu telah menangis sedari tadi. Dilihat dari warna matanya yang memerah ditambah dengan bengkaknya kantung matanya.

Setelah proses pemakaman ibunya yang diadakan oleh pihak rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat dulu selesai,Jaejoong tetap berada di depan makam ibunya itu. Tak sekalipun ia meninggalkan makam ibunya.

"hiks.. hikss"

Isakan kecil kembali lolos dari bibirnya.

"joongie.. sudahlah, ummamu tak akan tenang jika kau seperti ini terus" dokter park akhirnya kembali membujuk jaejoong untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya meyerah untuk membujuk namja itu. Bagaimanapun ia telah berjanji pada mrs. Kim bahwa ia akan menjaga jaejoong setelah pergi, dan ia akan menepati janjinya. Park jung soo tak pernah ingkar janji.

"anii... umma akan kesepian jika aku pulang " jawab jaejoong pelan suaranya terdengar bergetar, ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya melainkan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gundukan tanah itu. Dokter park tersenyum pilu. Ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan jiwa jaejoong saat ini, jaejoong pasti sangat terpukul. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah seorang remaja 13 tahun yang hanya tinggal dengan ibunya,jika ibunya pergi maka bagaimana dengannya? Sekalipun dokter park akan merawatnya, tetap saja ia tak bisa menggantikan sosok dalam hidup jaejoong.

" joongie dengarlah " dokter park membungkuk di samping jaejoong, ia memutar kepala jaejoong sehingga jaejoong menatap matanya

"joongie tidak bisa begini terus, ummamu tentu tak akan senang jika melihat anaknya seperti ini" ia mengelus rambut basah jaejoong dan tersenyum tulus. Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya diam menutup matanya, di tengah hujan dokter park masih dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata jaejoong.

"joongie harus berjanji bahwa joongie tak akan membuat ummamu sedih ne" ujarnya lagi. Ia menatap jaejoong, menunggu reaksi dari bocah itu. Samar samar ia melihat jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dokter park tersenyum, ia merapikan poni jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh kening namja cilik itu, dapat dirasakan suhu tubuh jaejoong yang sangat tinggi.

"joongie,kita pulang sekarang ne " ajaknya. Ia tak ingin namja cilik itu jatuh sakit. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia masih ingin disini menemani ummanya.

" joongie,,nanti kau akan sakit" dokter park masih membujuk jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Dokter park yang tak kunjung mendapat respon akhirnya menggendong jaejoong. jaejoong tak menolak, badannya lemah. Tanpa penolakan dari jaejoong,dokter park membawa namja cilik itu menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di depan pemakaman umum itu.

xxxxxx

"eunnggg..." jaejoong mengerang pelan. Ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

Putih semuanya berwarna putih, seingatnya cat rumahnya berwarna biru muda, bukan putih seperti ini. Ia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur itu

Pluk

Sebuah handuk kompres jatuh dari keningnya saat ia mencoba duduk.

"aku demam " ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat handuk kompres itu. Ia segera menatap ke sekeliling kamar itu mencoba mengenali ruangan dimana ia berada

Kriett

"kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka dan mendapati doter park tersenyum padanya.

" demammu sangat tinggi, segeralah makan dan minum obatmu" ujar dokter park sembari meletakan semangkuk bubur di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur jaejoong. Ia membantu jaejoong duduk dan meletakan bantal di belakang kepala jaejoong.

"aku rindu umma " ujar jaejoong pelan. Dokter park tesenyum tipis kemudian berkata

" kalau begitu segeralah sembuh agar kita bisa menjenguk ummamu lagi "

Jaejoong menatap dokter park yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"umma dimana?"tanyanya

Dokter park kembali tersenyum padanya,ia membelai rambut jaejoong pelan dan berkata

"ummamu sudah di surga"

Jaejoong menatapnya sendu, mata bulat beningnya perlahan berkaca-kaca kala mengigat ummanya yang telah meninggalkannya

"hiksss..."

Dokter park yang melihat jaejoong menangis segera membawa jaejoong ke pelukannya,, ia mengelus pelan punggung jaejoong berusaha menenangkan bocah itu.

"tenanglah"

.

.

" namaku park jung soo, kau bisa memangiilku leeteuk" ujar dokter park memperkenalkan diri, saat melihat jaejoongg sudah agak tenang

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"ne"

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia segera menyuapkan jaejoong bubur yang baru saja dimasaknya

" makanlah yang banyak, seteah itu minum obatmu " ujarnya

"ne" jawab jaejoong lagi. Ia tak mungkin mengecewakan leeteuk yang sudah memasak untuknya kan?

"apakah ahjussi tinggal sendiri ?" tanyanya saat leeteuk akan kembali menyuapkan bubur padanya

"ne.. tapi sekarang tidak lagi, joongie akan tinggal bersama ahjussi" jawab leeteuk sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia tersenyum melihat jaejoong yang memakan bubur buatannya dengan lahap.

"apakah ahjussi punya anak?" tanya jaejoong lagi

" ne.. usianya 15 tahun, ia bersekolah di amerika. Namanya park yoochun" jawab leeteuk. "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya leeteuk

"ani" jawab jaejoong

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gedung megah, terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan, sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan isi berkas yang ia baca

Kriett

"kau sedang apa minniee..." tanya siwon menampakan wajahnya dari balik pintu,

Seseorang yang dipanggil minnie tadi segera menatap ke arah pintu dimana siwon berada.  
"hah,, aku pusing dengan laporan pemasukan kita bulan ini " jawabnya

Siwon berjalan ke arah namja tadi-changmin-, ia berdiri di samping namja kelewat tinggi itu,

" ada apa? kau selalu saja mengeluh seperti ini tiap bulan" ujar siwon

"aku pusing mengurusi perusahaan menggantikan yunho hyung terus,," jawab changmin. Siwon mengacak rambut changmin pelan.

"ck,,dari awal kau tidak pernah menggantikan yunho hyung, karena ia tak pernah masuk kerja, yah walaupun perusahaan ini miliknya. Dan juga kita adalah orang yang dipercaya yunho hyung, lagipula bukankah kau yang ingin membantunya"

" iya kau benar, penyakit yunho hyung benar-benar membatasi semua ruang geraknya,, tetapi maksudku bukan begini , aku lelah jika tiap waktu harus berhadapan dengan berbagai macam dokumen yang tak kumengerti..." ujar changmin. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi presdir yang didudukinya. Siwon tersenyum kecut mendengar tentang penyakit yunho.

"hahahha... jangan mengeluh lelah minnieee,, ambillah cuti beberapa hari ke pulau jeju,, setelah itu kembailah bekerja " usul siwon... changmin yang mendengar usul siwon langsung tersenyum cerah, ia segera menegakan punggungnya dan langsung menatap siwon.

" kau benar juga,, kurasa yunho hyung tak kan marah padaku..." ujar changmin tersenyum cerah

"memang yunho hyung tak akan marah" balas siwon

"tapi jika aku pergi,,siapa yang akan mengurusi perusahaan?" ujar changmin tiba-tiba

"yunho hyung tidak boleh keluar siang karena penyakitnya kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Siwon yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum kecut, changmin sama sekali tak tahu siapa ia dan yunho yang sebenarnya, yang ia tahu bahwa yunho memiliki penyakit **xeroderma pigmentosum****1**,Dan tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari langsung, karena sinar matahari dapat juga membuat penderita penyakit ini mengalami kematian.

"kau melupakanku eohh?" tanya siwon

"hahahaa.. bukan begitu maksudku siwonniee... aku pikir kau juga akan liburan" jawab changmin

"ck,, kau tenang saja, aku bisa menggantikanmu sementara waktu, kurasa pekerjaanmu tak terlalu susah." Ujar siwon

" baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yunho hyung." changmin menekan beberapa digit angka pada handphonenya kemudian menekan tombol call, setelah hubungan telponnya mulai tersambung ia langsung menempelkan handphonenya di telinga kanannya dan berkata

" hyung bisakah aku mengambil cuti untuk liburan ke pulau jeju sebentar? Aku lelah bekerja terus"

"..."

" jeongmal?" tanyanya gembira. Dari nada bicaranya dapat diketahui bahwa ia sedang senang

"..."

" kia-kira seminggu hyung"

"..."

"ahh... gomawo hyung"  
"..."

Pip

" bagaimanaa?" tanya siwon saat changmin memutuskan sambunagn teleponnya dengan yunho.

"yunho hyung mengijinkannya, ia berkata liburan sebulan pun tak masalah, asalkan sekretarisku selalu membawa berkas-berkas perusahaan ke rumahnya" jawab changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa berlibur juga.

' Sekalian mencari jodoh'pikirnya

.

.

.

Yunho POV

Youngwoong...

Aku terus memikirkan sosoknya, sosok yang harusnya kulindungi dan masih berada di sisiku hingga saat ini.. Karena kebodohanku sendiri aku malah membuatnya pergi untuk selamanya...

Aku merasa sangat menyesal, bayang-bayang youngwoong terus menghantuiku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkan kim jaejoong, namja yang seharusnya mmenjadi mangsaku malam itu. Sosoknya begitu mirip dengan sosok youngwoong.

Mungkinkah ia reinkarnasi youngwoong?

Hah...

Aku lelah berpikir terus, lebih baik aku keluar mencari darah segar.. bukankah ini sudah waktunya.

Yunho pov end

udara malam di seoul saat itu sungguh dingin, walaupun yunho tak merasa kedinginan,ia tentu saja tak ingin dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang diluar sana. Karena itu ia memutuskan memakai mantel tebal yang biasa ia gunakan saat udara dingin.

.

.

Suasana malam itu sungguh berbeda dari biasanya, terasa lebih hening dan tenang tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai . Yunho melangkahkan kakinya pulang setelah sebelumnya sempat mengisap darah dari seorang wanita muda yang ia temui di halte langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar isakan lirih seseorang yang dirasanya berada di dekatnya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa vampire memiliki telinga yang sangat tajam,ia dapat mendengar suara dengan jelas dalam radius 300 meter, dan dapat mencapai 1000 meter jika berkonsentrasi. Tetapi isakan yang baru didengarnya dirasakannya berbeda, ia seperti pernah mendengar isakan itu...

Yunho segera menyusuri taman kota dimana isakan tadi terdengar, sesekali ia melihat sekeliling berusaha mencari sosok orang yang sedang terisak.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di tengah taman itu. Sosok itu masih terisak kepalanya ia tumpuhkan diantara kedua lututnya,

Deg

Yunho tertegun, ia baru saja memikirkan sosok itu, walaupu sudah malam dan penerangan malam itu agak kabur tetapi ia masih dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Sosok reinkarnasi youngwoong.. kim jaejoong namja yang pernah hampir menjadi mangsa yunho.

"wae?" tanya yunho setelah ia sampai di hadapan namja itu-jaejoong- yang sedang terisak bertumpuhkan kedua lututnya.

Sosok itu-Jaejoong- yang mendengar suara orang di dekatnya segera menatap pemilik suara- yunho- yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Matanya membulat begitu mengetahui bahwa namja yang bau saja dipikirkannya telah berada di depannya.

Deg

"yunho Hiks..."

Deg

Suara isakan yang sama seperti youngwoong...

"kenapa kau menangis kim jaejoong ?" tanya yunho pelan, ia mengeus rambut jaejoong pelan.

"hikss.. hiksss..." jaejoong tak menjawab, ia semakin terisak.

Yunho yang tak tahu berbuat apa segera membawa namja 13 tahun itu kedalam pelukannya.

" uljima ne.. berhentilah menangis.." ujar yunho mencoba menenangkan jaejoong

"Hiks"

Jaejoong masih terisak pelan. Yunho mengelus punggung jaejoong pelan. Setelah dirasakannya jaejoong agak tenang, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada namja cilik itu,

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya

Jaejoong menatap yunho sendu

"aku merindukan umma..."

"hmmm..." yunho membiarkan namja cilik itu mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya

" umma meninggalkanku sendiri.. aku sangat merindukan umma" ujar jaaejoong lagi

"dokter bilang umma sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi...hikss,,. Padahal suster di rumah sakit itu bilang jika joongie melunasi biaya administrasinnya umma akan sembuh " tambahnya

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan

" jadi karena itu kau menjual dirimu padaku?" tanya yunho pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti hati namja rapuh dihadapannya

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

" aku bukan pelacur " bantahnya.

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya

"aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau seorang pelacur"

Jaejoong menatapnya " tadi kau baru saja mengatakannya" ujarnya

"hmm baiklah" ujar yunho mengalah,percuma saja ia berdebat dengan namja 13 tahun yang emosinya masih labil.

" jadi itu alasannya?" tanya yunho. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"saat itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya menyembuhkan eomma " yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh jaejoong. sama seperti yang diirasakannya dulu.

" lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya yunho lagi. Jaejoong menatapnya polos. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia pergi mencari leeteuk namun tak menemukannya dan ia lupa jalan pulang ke rumah leeteuk. Ia ingin berada di samping yunho. Ia ingin membalas kebaikan yunho padanya. Bukankah eommanya berpesan seperti itu padanya.

"aku tak ingin pulang" jawab jaejoong

"mwo?"

"aku sendirian di rumah, aku kesepian setelah umma pergi" ujar jaejoong pelan, punggungnya kembali ia memilih berbohong pada yunho, bukankah ia tinggal dengan leeteuk sekarang?

Hahhhh

Yunho mengehela nafas panjang sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya 1000 tahun yang lalu. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya kepada seorang youngwoong... jung youngwoong...

"baiklah.. siapa namamu?"tanya yunho pada jaejoong

"mwo?" jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya polos pada yunho yang menanyakan namanya. Bukankah yunho sudah tahu siapa namanya?

"kita ulangi dari awal.. siapa namamu?" ujar yunho lagi seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh jaejoong

" jaejoong. Kim jaejoong.." jawab jaejoong akhirnya walaupun ia tak tahu maksud yunho.

"jaejoong, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya yunho, ia merendahkan kepalanya menatap mata jaejoong . Sedikit sulit mengingat tingginya jauh berbeda dengan jaejoong.

"eh?" jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apakah itu berarti yunho mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Jika ia maka dia akan menerimanya senang hati.

"kalau kau ikut denganku maka kau akan menjagamu" ujar yunho

"kau sendirian bukan?" tanyanya lagi

"aku mau " jaejoong mengangguk cepat, ia sangat ingin tinggal bersama yunho, ia ingin membalas semua kebaikan yunho kepadanya. Melupakan satu fakta yang diketahuinya.

"tapi kau harus berjanji... untuk tidak menyelidiki kehidupanku"

Deg

Jaejoong terdiam. Apakah yunho tak ingin jaejoong tahu kehidupannya?

" aku berjanji.. bawalah aku..." ujar jaejoong

"aku yunho.. jung yunho.." ujar yunho. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu jaejoong jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya ia Kemudian membawa namja itu berjalan disampingnya, menuju rumah mereka.

'aku merasa seperti memungut seekor anak kucing' batin yunho saat melihat jaejoong yang tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

In other side

" joongiee... joongiee.. kau dimana?" leeteuk berteriak nyaring, mencari-cari sosok jaejoong yang tadi ditinggalkannya sebentar untuk pergi membeli minuman. Namun saat ia kembali ke pemakaman ibu jaejoong, namja itu sudah tak lagi berada di sana. ia sudah mencari jaejoong ke sekeliling pemakaman, ia juga sudah bertanya pada semua orang yang diteminya namun hasilnya nihil. Tak seorang pun melihat jaejoong. Jaejoong tak ditemukan.

"joongiee kau ada dimana? Jangan membuat ahjussi pusing" ujarnya pelan..

Ia merasa lelah sudah 2 jam berlalu dan ia belum juga menemukan jaejoong.

Meski tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan jaejoong, ia sudah menyayangi anak itu. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga jaejoong jika meninggal. Sekarang jaejoong menghilang. Ia harus mencari namja cilik itu kemana lagi...

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya jaejoong pada yunho saat mereka melewati jalanan setapak yang sangat sepi.

"kita akan pulang kerumah" jawab yunho, ia melihat ke arah jaejoong yang hanya setinggi sikunya.

"hmm" jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu,,tangan kanannya tetap memegang tangan yunho yang membimbingnya menuju rumah namja itu.

xxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**1.** Xeroderma pigmentosum adalah sebuah penyakit genetik yang ditandai dengan sensitivitas yang luar biasa seperti sinar matahari sehingga menyebabkan perkembangan kanker kulit pada usia yang sangat dini. Anak-anak dengan xeroderma pigmentosum (XP) hanya bisa bermain di luar dengan aman setelah malam tiba. Mereka disebut anak tengah malam, anak gelap, anak malam dan, bahkan, anak vampir.

Review ne ^.^?

Author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua reader yang udah mau baca and review di fanfic ini.

Jeongmal gomawo *bow*

Mianhae jika author updatenya telat, ini karena selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini author sibuk ulangan. Lagian tugas rumah author juga menumpuk.. jadi author gak punya waktu buat megang laptop. Nah kebetulan lagi gak punya tugas jadi author ketik chap ini. tapi untuk kedepannya author janji bakal berusaha buat update kilat koq...

Buat semua reader mungkin agak bingung dengan karakter jaemma di ff ini, jadi biar author jelasin.

Jadi di ff ini jaemma masih berusia 13 tahun. Kenapa jaemma keliatan kayak dewasa banget?

Itu karena keperluan fanfic, author juga punya adik yang usianya 12 tahun, dia sangat dewasa, lebih dewasa dari author yang 16 tahun malah,, dia juga bertanggung jawab. Selain itu badannya juga tinggi... jadi author ambil aja karakternya buat jadi karakter jaemma di ff ini. cuman beberapa chapter aja koq karakter jaemma kayak gini.

Untuk karekter yunppa juga.

Jadi di ff ini vampire gak punya kekuatan buat baca pikiran manusia, mereka bisa membaca pikiran sesama vampire dan makhluk sejenis mereka lainnya tetapi tidak manusia.

Author juga lagi galau mengingat banyak ff yang masangin jae smama seme lain dan yun sama uke lain. Bagi author yunho cuman milik jaejoong dan jaejoong cuman milik yunho. Yunppa pernah bilang kalau mau masangin buat couple tuh berdasarkan fakta, dan faktanya yunppa harus sama jaemma.. udah ditegasin berulang kali. Berdasarkan FAKTA... **FAKTA FAKTA FAKTA**

Mianhae jika ada typo(s), author gak suka baca ulang,karena bawaannya pingin rubah terus jalan ceritanya...

Sekali lagi

Review ne,, author mau tau semua readerr...

Ixixixixxiixixix

Gomawo *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Love

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME yang menciptakan mereka.

Yunho mutlak milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mutlak milik Yunho.

Dipasangkan berdasarkan Fakta... **FAKTA**

Cast : YUNJAE, etc...

Rate : T-M

Genre : romance, hurt

Warning: Fanfic ini mengandung unsur yaoi, BL etc... gak suka yunjae and yaoi jangan baca. Jika anda muntah muntah setelah membaca fic ini itu diluar tanggung jawab saya..

Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun. Karena ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya dan pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang.../YUNJAE VAMPFIC

XXXXX

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang besar dan mewah terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang besarnya tengah menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang baru dibeli Yunho tadi saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Tadi mereka melewati toko pakaian dan Yunho membelikannya banyak pakaian dan boneka sebelum mereka akhirnya mereka singgah di sebuah restoran untuk mengisi perut Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoong karena Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lapar.

Jaejoong POV

Malam ini dingin sekali,sejak masuk ke rumah ini Joongie sama sekali belum melihat Yunnie lagi.

Yunnie itu panggilan sayang Joongie untuk Yunho hyung. Menurut Joongie nama Yunnie kedengaran sangat manis dan imut. Joongie senang memanggil Yunho hyung dengan Yunnie saja.

Huftt... Joongie takut tidur sendiri dikamar sebesar ini...

Lebih baik Joongie menuju kamar Yunho, bukankah kamarnya di sebelah kamar Joongie..

End Jaejoong pov

Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Yunho yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho Jaejoong menarik nafas sejenak menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sepertinya mulai berdetak saat ia berdiri di depan kamar Yunho.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam kamar Yunho.

Cklek

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan menatap isi kamar itu takjub,bagaimana tidak dalam kamar Yunho terdapat banyak sekali barang barang antik dan mahal yang sering dilihatnya di televisi.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dari pikirannya.

"Nde ?" tanyanya bingung.

Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "kamarnya terlalu tidurnya juga sangat besar, Jongie takut.." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersenyum manis

'Benar-benar mirip Youngwoong' batinnya

"Masuklah, tidur disini" ujar Yunho. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga menyisahkan ruang yang cukup besar bagi Jaejoong untuk tidur

"Jeongmal?" mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar senang.  
"Ne" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum,ia menepuk nepuk ruang disebelahnya agar Jaejoong segera naik dan tidur disampinngnya.

Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Yunho yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.  
"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong saat ia telah duduk di samping Yunho.

'Yunnie?' pikir Yunho heran

"Yunnieee" merasa Yunho tak menjawabnya Jaejoong menarik-narik baju Yunho agar Yunho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne"jawab Yunho setelah tersadar dari pikirannya

"Joongie panggil Yunnie saja ne,Yunnie juga panggil Joongie Joongiee..." ujar Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang sedikit bingung. Jaejoong merasa nyaman memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan itu, padahal biasanya ia tak mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Hey! Walaupun Yunho sudah pernah menolongnya bukan berarti ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Yunho kan? Jaejoong sendiri merasa bingung, kenapa ia mau saja diajak Yunho untuk tinggal bersama, mungkin saja Yunho akan menyiksanya, mungkin juga Yunho akan menjadikannya salah satu mangsa Yunho, bukankah Yunho itu vampire?.

Untuk membalas budi ? Jaejoong bisa saja membalas budi Yunho dengan cara lain kan? Tidak harus tinggal dengan namja itu. Tapi entahlah hatinya mengatakan bahwa keputusannya sudah tepat, dan ia percaya bahwa Yunho tak akan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Youngiee" bisik Yunho pelan

"Nde?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, ia sepertinya mendengar Yunho berbicara

"Ani" Yunho menggeleng pelan

"Yunnie"

"Hummm" angguk Yunho

"Kamar Yunnie tak ada jendelanya" ujar Jaejoong menatap keseluruhan kamar Yunho

"Humm"angguk Yunho lagi

"Kenapa?"tanya Jaejoong penasaran  
"Kalau terkena sinar matahari, nanti Yunnie akan jadi abu" jawab Yunho pelan  
"Abu?"mata Jaejoong yang awalnya bulat semakin membulat...

"Ne abu"jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat respon Jaejoong...

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

Grep  
"Yunnie tak usah takut,nanti Joongie akan buatkan gorden penahan sinar matahari untuk Yunnie"

Yunho tersenyum,pelukan Jaejoong terasa hangat untuknya, kehangatan pertama yang ia rasakan semenjak perginya Youngwoong

.

.

.

"Hyungiee" Youngwooong berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho dan menatap Yunho yang tengah menulis sesuatu di yang mendengar panggilan dari adik kesayangannya itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan pintu kamarnya dimana disana berdiri adik satu satunya yang sangat dia sayangi Youngwoong.  
"Youngie tak bisa tidur" lanjutnya lagi dan mempoutkan bibir tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu  
"Masuklah,kita tidur bersama"ajaknya. Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho Youngwoong segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar Yunho dan menubruk tubuh kakaknya dengan tubuh mungilnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Youngwoong menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Ceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur pada Youngie ne "pintah Youngwoong memandang Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya yang benar benar imut.

"Hmm.. ayo,, akan hyung ceritakan legenda vampire untukmu..." ujar Yunho

"Ne.. ayo mulai hyung,, Youngie siap mendengarkan " ujar Youngwoong senang, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu tersenyum senang, ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho menunggu hyungnya untuk memulai cerita pengantar tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu, dari kecil Youngwoong terbiasa tidur di dekatnya namun saat ia berusia delapan tahun ia dibiasakan tidur sendiri. Namun itu tak menjadi halangan baginya karena kamarnya di mansion jung berdekatan dengan kamar hyung kesayangannya itu,sehingga ia bisa bebas masuk ke dalam kamar hyungnya tanpa takut ketahuan appa dan ummanya yang jarang pulang ke mansion mereka.

"baiklah dengar ne,, jadi dulu sebelum Youngie lahir bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..."Yunho mulai mengisahkan cerita pengantar tidur yang sering ummanya ceritakan padanya saat ia kecil, dan sekarang saat usianya lima belas tahun ia menggantikan ummanya untuk mengisahkan kisah pengantar tidur ini untuk Youngwoong.

.

.

.

."Yunnie.. Yunniee.. Yunniee..." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho yang tidak mengidahkan kata katanya. Daritadi Jaejoong berbicara banyak kepada Yunho ia menceriterakan pengalamannyaa selama tinggal dengan Leeteuk dan Yunho sama sekali tidak meresponnya entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Yunnie..." Tak kehilangan akal kini Jaejoong mulai menarik narik baju tidur yang dikenakan Yunho seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

"Eh.. wae?" tanya Yunho yang baru tersadar dari alamnya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya begitu menyadari bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

Deg

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong datar

'Bahkan saat marah pun mereka mirip' batinnya

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang menatapnyya

"Ne"jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah namja di depannya itu. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang merona merah.

"Ani.. tidur saja.." Jaejoong segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Yunho tak ingin Yunho mengetahui kalau ia malu ditatap seperti itu oleh namja itu.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Joongie"

In Other Side

"Maafkan kami Leeteuk-ssi, tetapi Kim Jaejoong-ssi belum hilang selama 24 jam, ada kemungkinan Jaejoong-ssi pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan kembali lagi. Dan kami tidak bisa mencarinya sekarang " ujar seorang petugas kepolisian yang didatangi Leeteuk. Setelah mencari Jaejoong dan tidak menemukannya ia melaporkan kasus ini kepada polisi namun hasilnya nihil. Polisi tak bisa mencari Jaejoong karena Jaejoong belum bilang selama 24 jam.

"Jae.. kau dimana?"desahnya pelan. Ia benar benar kewalahan mencari namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Nggh" Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya saat dirasanya sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Dalam kamar Yunho tak ada jendela sehingga cahaya tak dapat masuk ke dalam kamar itu,menurut dengan instingnya sebagai orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi, maka Jaejoong segera bangun.

Setelah membiasakan diri sejenak dengan kegelapan dalam kamar itu, ia segera beranjak dari sana dan mencari cari letak dapur. Dan benar saja saat ia menuju dapur, ia melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding dapur itu menunjukan angka 8 pagi.

"Ckk,, rumah sebesar ini tidak ada makanannya " ujarnya kesal saat menatap isi kulkas Yunho yang bahkan tidak dicok. Kulkas besar itu tidak terisi apapun bahkan debu sekalipun tidak.

Ia menatap nanar perutnya yang terlihat rata

"Umma aku lapar "

'Ajak yunho saja' pikirnya, segera ia menuju kamar Yunho dan mulai membangunkan 'ayah asuh'nya itu.

"Yunnie.. bangun " ia mengoncangkan tubuh Yunho untuk membangunkan namja itu dari tidurnya.

"Yunnie.." rengeknya saat Yunho tak juga bangun.

"Hmm wae?" tanya Yunho yang baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Deg

'Tidur?' Yunho tersentak kaget dan menatap Jaejoong yang berada di depannya

"Apakah aku tertidur?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar

"Ne.. tentu saja" jawabnya polos

"Memangnya Yunnie buat apa lagi selain tidur?" tanyanya lagi

Deg

Deg

Deg

Yunho berdebar,benarkah ia tertidur? Jika ia maka ini pertama kalinya ia 'tertidur' kembali setelah kepergian Youngwoong.

Umumnya bangsa vampire tidur seperti manusia biasa sampai berumur 17 tahun, setelah itu mereka hanya dapat tidur sekali selama 100 tahun. Begitu pula dengan pertumbuhan mereka, banyak manusia yang bingung bagaimana vampire bisa awet muda, mereka tidak awet muda. Mereka dapat tua seperti manusia hanya saja waktu pertumbuhan mereka tidak sama seperti manusia. Waktu pertumbuhan mereka sama seperti waktu tidur mereka. Mereka tumbuh normal seperti manusia biasa sampai berusia 17 tahun, setelah itu selama 100 tahun mereka bertumbuh setahun.

Dan kini Yunho menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia tertidur. Tentu ia merasa sangat terkejut.

"Yunnie.. jangan melamun teruus.." ujar Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan syok nya

"Joongie lapar Yunnie..." rengek Jaejoong. Entahlah ia merasa nyaman merengek kepada Yunho. Biasanya ia tidak pernah merengek kepada orang asing selain eommanya.

"Hmm,, baiklah tunggu sedikit lagi ne" jawab Yunho sembari mengusap lembut helaian rambut Jaejoong. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang

"Siwon-ah maaf menggangumu pagi-pagi begini"

"..."

"Ne, bisakah kau menyuruh orang untuk membawakanku makanan"

"..."

"Bukan,bukan makanan seperti 'itu' maksudku, tetapi makanan biasa" Yunho sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan hal itu, menghindari Jaejoong mendengarkan percakapannya dengan orang di seberang sana.

"..."

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan yang penting makanannya datang"

"..."

"OK. Thanks Siwon-ah"

"..."  
Yunho segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memandangnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi makananmu datang" ujarnya

"Hmm" Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho polos

"Tadi Joongie ke dapur Yunnie. Tapi tak ada apa-apa di kulkas Yunnie.." ujar Jaejoong

"Yunnie memang tak pernah mengisi makanan di dalam kulkas" jawab Yunho yang tertular Jaejoong memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'. Ia ingat saat Siwon mengatakan sebaiknya ia membeli perabotan rumah agar rumah besarnya terisi, aneh kan jika melihat rumah besar yang tak terisi alias kosong padahal pemiliknya seorang direktur perusahaan besar? Yah walaupun ia ke kantor hanya saat malam hari. Selebihnya semua pekerjaannya di kerjakan di rumah.

."Hmm.. tapi Joo.."

Ting nong

Omongan Jaejoong terpotong saat ia mendengar bunyi bel di rumah Yunho berdering. Namun sebelum ia beranjak Yunho telah menahan tangannya.

"Tunggulah disini "

"Tap.."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jaejoong yang hendak memprotes langsung terdiam saat melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang menghanyutkan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk"

"Hyung ini makanannya " Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan langsung menunjukan makanan yang tadi dipesan Yunho tanpa menyadari adanya orang lain di dalam kamar itu selain mereka berdua.

"Heh? Kau siapa?" tanyanya sesaat setelah menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut

" Ini Jaejoong Siwon, dan Jaejoong ini Siwon"Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Siwon dan Siwon pada Jaejoong.

Siwon telah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong untuk berkenalan namun Jaejoong malah menunjukan wajah syok dan menatap Siwon

"Bukankah hyung...?"

"Omo.." Siwon langsung menatap Yunho tajam saat menyadari siapa Jaejoong. Seingatnya Yunho tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan semua mangsanya, namun kini ia melihat mangsa Yunho beberapa waktu lalu yang dicari langsung olehnya sedang duduk diatas ranjang itu berarti mereka tidur seranjang. SERANJANG? Cepat cepat Siwon menatap Jaejoong lagi, dan ia menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui namja itu berpakaian lengkap sama seperti Yunho.

Yunho yang dapat membaca pikiran Siwon segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Siwon ia mengambil makanan yang dibawa Siwon dan menatap Jaejoong lagi.

"Joongiee.. makanlah di ruang makan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Siwon" ujar Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Yunho, ia mengambil makanan dari Yunho dan segera keluar dari kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jadi hyung.." Siwon menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan dari namja tampan yang dipanggilnya hyung itu

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Siwon, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya" jawab Yunho

"Syukurlah hyung., kukira kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang pedofil" ujar Siwon

"Cckk," yunho hanya berdecak

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia bingung setahunya Yunho tak biasa peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi ini?

"Dia mirip youngwoong Siwon-ah" jawab Yunho

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar Yunho segera menuju dapur untuk mulai makan, ia merasa sangat lapar. Padahal semalam ia makan sangat banyak di restoran. Ia segera mengambil piring dan mulai menyiapkan makanan yang dibawa Siwon. Setelah selesai menata makanan itu ia segera menuju kamar Yunho untuk mengajak namja tampan itu makan, mengingat semalam Yunho belum makan dan pasti lapar pagi ini. Lagipula makanna yang dibawa Siwon sangat banyak dan tak mungkin Jaejoong habiskan sendiri.

Saat hendak membuka pintu kamar Yunho ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika

"Dia mirip Youngwoong Siwon—ah"

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Youngwoong' batin Jaejoong

"Senyumnya mengingatkanku pada youngwoong,ah ani.. bukan hanya senyumnya, semua yang ada dalam dirinya mengingatkanku pada Youngwoong" suara Yunho terdengar lagi

"Tapi hyung, dia Jaejoong bukan Youngwoong" ujar Siwon

"Aku tahu Siwon-ah, aku rasa ia adalah reinkarnasi Youngwoong" balas Yunho

Siwon menghela nafasnya pernah menceriterakan tentang Youngwoong padanya dan Ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Yunho saat ini, rasa bersalah kini sangat mendominasi jiwanya.

"Hyung kalaupun ia adalah reinkarnasi Youngwoong, apakah hyung bisa menebus semua kesalahan hyung pada Youngwoong?" tanya Siwon lagi

"aku tak tahu Siwon-ah" jawab yunho

"Terserahmu saja hyung, yang pasti jangan membuatnya bingung dengan sikapmu hyung,dan jangan membuat keputusan bodoh lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya hyung." ujarnya dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Yunho

Ckleck

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar Yunho

"Hyung, ayo makan" ajaknya ramah. Siwon membulatkan matanya melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" bukannya menjawab ajakan Jaejoong ia malah bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Baru saja hyung, aku ingin mengajak Yunho hyung dan Siwon hyung untuk makan bersama" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum ramahnya. Menutupi detak jantungnya yang hampir melompat saat melihat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena update fanfic ini lama, padahal author udah janji untuk update kilat. Tetapi ada banyak hambatan yang tak terduga yang benar benar menghambat jalan pikiran author selain ujian sekolah tentunya.

Numpang curhat sedikit,

Author kan masih SMA dan pastinya sebagai siswi SMA author punya banyak teman. Teman teman author itu tahu kalau author menerima hubungan sesama jenis, tetapi mereka gak tahu kalau author itu beberapa teman dekat author aja yang tahu. Begitu juga dengan keluarga author, hanya adik-adik author aja yang tahu kalau author itu fujoshi dan yunjae shipper. Mereka emang sekarang bisa menerima dan ini bukan masalah buat author masalahnya adalah bagaimana author mengahadapi mereka saat mereka pertama kali tahu hal itu. Ini yang membuat author sempat sedikit merasa frustasi dan tertekan dengan keadaan. Tapi sekarang udah terselesaikan dengan baik dan author lega.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan jika author sampai frustasi tapi ini kenyataannya. Berat badan author bahkan turun 3 kilo. Author itu tinggal di indonesia bagian timur tepatnya di provinsi NTT. Nah disini jumlah KPOPERS aja bisa dibilang sedikit. Apalagi fujoshi. Mungkin author satu satunya fujoshi disini. Teman teman dekat author emang gak terlalu pusing dengan hal ini karena mereka kenal author lama dan tahu hal ini lama, tetapi bagi teman teman lain yang gak ngerti dan membenci author membuat hal ini menjadi rumit. Author bukan orang yang peduli dengan orang lain. Author masuk tipe cuek dan jutek jadi gak terlalu musingin hal ini. Tapi bagaimana dengam keluarga author. Itu yang jadi beban author. Author masih remaja labil yang emosinya susah dikendalikan.

Sekali lagi author minta maaf atas keterlambatan update fanfic ini.

Terima kasih author ucapkan untuk semua readers yang mau membaca fanfic ini dan mereview... maaf gak bisa author sebutkan satu persatu.. sekali lagi gomawo

Author lagi butuh teman curhat sesama fujoshi sekarang, kalo ada yang bersedia jadi teman curhat author hubungi autor di

Facebook : angelf lovasketarchmagelf cassielf

or

Twitter cassielf_angelf

Gomawo.

Review please..


	5. Chapter 5

**Love **

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME yang menciptakan mereka.**

**Yunho mutlak milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mutlak milik Yunho.**

**Dipasangkan berdasarkan Fakta... FAKTA**

**Cast : YUNJAE, etc...**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, hurt/angst...**

**Warning: Fanfic ini mengandung unsur yaoi, BL etc... gak suka yunjae and yaoi jangan baca. Jika anda muntah muntah setelah membaca fic ini itu diluar tanggung jawab saya..**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang namja berusia 13 tahun. Karena ingin menyelamatkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, ia memutuskan untuk menjual dirinya dan pelanggan pertamanya adalah seorang.../YUNJAE VAMPFIC**

**Xxx**

**Changmin side**

'**Hah leganya, setelah sekian lama berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen memusingkan itu kini aku libur juga. Sebaiknya kesempatan ini jangan di sia siakan begitu saja, hal ini sangat jarang kudapatkan jika aku berada di seoul' batinnya semangat saat menatap hamparan air laut di depannya. Matahahari sudah terbenam sedari tadi, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 KTS tetapi Changmin belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih sibuk menatap hamparan laut di depannya, menikmati udara malam pulau Jeju. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Banyak wisatawan yang memilih untuk kembali ke penginapan mereka untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar beristirahat. Changmin masih betah menatap sekelilingnya sampai tatapan matanya bertumbukan dengan tatapan mata seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Saat itu juga Changmin merasa jantungnya sedang tak sehat. Berdetak detak karuan**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Hanya sesaat mereka saling bertatapan karena namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Changmin terus menatap namja itu sampai namja itu tak terlihat oleh matanya lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**Changmin sedang berbaring di penginapannya, sedari tadi ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak juga berhasil. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya bayangan namja yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal itu selalu melintas. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11.00 KTS dan ia belum juga memejamkan matanya. Memang ini waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk tidur namun dilihat dari kegiatannya selama seharian ini sangat wajar jika ia cepat tidur karena kelelahan. **

"**God.. bagaimana mungkin hanya karena menatap matanya seorang Shim Changmin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ckkk.. kau sungguh membuatku gila namja bermata bening yang indah." Ujar Changmin bermonolog. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Karena tak bisa memejamkan matanya,Changmin memilih berkeliling di sekitar pantai, berharap semoga ia dapat bertemu dengan namja bermata indah itu lagi.**

**Harapan Changmin sepertinya terkabul, saat sedang berkeliling di tepi pantai ia kembali bertemu dengan namja bermata indah itu. Kali ini tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ia segera menghampiri namja itu dan mengajaknya berbicara**

"**Hay.." sapanya ramah. Namja disampingnya hanya menatap datar dirinya, dan baru kali ini Changmin melihat kulit pucatnya, sekilas namja itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena warna kulitnya yang putih pucat dan bibirnya yang juga terlihat pucat. Namun mata itu seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk menyeret Changmin kedalamnya, matanya seolah memancarkan luka yang mendalam**

"**Apakah anda baik baik saja?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Ia tetap menatap mata namja itu. Dapat dilihatnya namja itu mengangguk namun tetap tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.**

"**Perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin,siapa namamu?"**

**Namja itu menatap Changmin dengan pandangan aneh. Ia tidak menjawab melainkan kembali menatap lautan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.**

"**Aku menginap di penginapan dekat sini, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyanya lagi berharap mendapatkan respon dari namja bermata indah itu. Sesaat menunggu namja itu masih tak menjawab pertanyaannya Changmin yang merasa kesal karena sedari tadi tak direspon memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya**

"**Cho Kyuhyun.. namaku Cho Kyuhyun.." Suara itu terdengar merdu dan halus. Changmin sempat terpana beberapa saat sampai kemudian kembali duduk di samping namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.**

" **Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Kyuhyun ssi?" Tanya Changmin mencoba lebih mendalami namja disampingnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis,kemudian ia beranjak pergi.**

**Changmin terdiam di tempatnya tak disangkanya ia akan diacuhkan lagi padahal maksudnya kembali duduk adalah karena ingin berbincang dengan namja tadi namun namja itu malah kembali mengacuhkannya, saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menjauh ia mulai mengikuti namja itu.. dilihatnya namja itu masuk ke dalam hutan di dekat pantai itu. Changmin tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah mansion besar yang gelap. Dilihatnya namja itu masuk ke dalamnya. Changmin yang merasa sedikit ketakutan melihatnya kemudian kembali pulang dengan tekad besok ia harus bisa masuk ke dalam mansion itu.**

**malam berikutnya changmin kembali bertemu dengan namja itu. Namun dalam keadaan yang berbeda namja itu tetap melihat hamparan air laut di depannya.**

"**Hai Kyuhyun ssi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhun**

"**Apakah kamu akan percaya dengan ceritaku Changmin ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mulai berceritera**

"**Dulu di tempat ini abu tuanku Youngwoong dihanyutkan." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tertarik. Ia tetap diam menunggu namja disampingnya menceriterakan kisah yang baru dimulainya**

"**Youngwoong adalah seorang namja yang sangat cantik. Ia dilahirkan di kalangan keluarga bangsawan Jung yang merupakan atasan kami. " Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya**

"**Namun sayang Youngwoong meninggal bersama dengan bayi di rahimnya karena frustasi. Ia memilih mengakiri hidupnya di tempat ini" Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh saat ia menutup kelopak matanya. Changmin yang menyadari namja disebelahnya menangis segera memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran bagi namja manis disampingnya itu. Kyuhyun menangis di dadanya, entah apa yang ia tangisi namun tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu. Setelah dirasakan tangisan Kyuhyun mulai reda Changmin yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala namja itu mulai bertanya.**

" **Apakah kau baik- baik saja? " Tanya Changmin kawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian tanpa Changmin sadari bibir Kyuhyun telah menyentuh pipinya.**

" **Maafkan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih syok akan ciuman pipi kilat itu.. tangannya terangkat untuk meraba bekas bibir Kyuhyun di pipinya.**

" **Ia sangat tak terduga..." bisiknya**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Keesokan harinya Changmin kembali ke pantai itu namun tidak ditemukannya sosok namja yang telah mencuri ciuman pipinya semalam, ia pulang ke penginapannya dengan wajah lemah, sungguh ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan namja itu lagi namun sayang ia harus menelan pil pahit karena harapannya tak terkabul.**

**Malam harinya ia kembali ke pantai itu dan kembali menemukan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu lagi. Namun ia tak langsung mengahampiri Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk termenung di tepi Changmin mendekat ia dapat melihat bahwa bahu namja itu sedikit bergetar dan juga mendengar kata-kata permintaan maaf yang terus diulangnya. Changmin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarya terjadi dengan namja yang berada semeter di depannya itu, namun ia merasakan sakit saat mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir namja manis itu. Ia ingin mendekat dan memeluk namja itu namun kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakan. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sampai namja manis itu sadar dengan kehadirannya**

"**Annyeong Minnieah.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata memerah khas orang habis menangis dan menatap Changmin seolah memanggilnya untuk duduk di dekatnya. Changmin yang merasa Kyuhyun sudah tenang segera duduk disamping namja itu dengan dada berdebar mendengar panggilan manis yang keluar dari bibir namja itu.**

" **Boleh kutahu kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin pelan ia ingin mengambil sedikit beban dari namja disampingnya, ia tak ingin namja itu menangis sendirian.**

" **Aku baik- baik saja.." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Changmin yang melihat senyuman Kyuhyun mulai terbawa emosi,**

"**Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kau baik baik saja jika setiap bertemu aku selalu melihatmu menangis seperti ini?" Bentak Changmin dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. **

**Kyuhyun tercengang baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh orang lain. Selama ini ia hidup sendirian di mansion Jung setelah semua bangsa vampire dan werewolf dimusnakan oleh Yunho. Vampire? Ya Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang vampire yang mengabdi pada keluarga Jung.**

"**Kau tidak punya hak apapun untuk memarahiku Shim Changmin" Jawabnya denagn wajah dan nada yang datar " Lagipula apa pedulimu?" Lanjutnya lagi**

"**Apa peduliku katamu? Tentu saja aku peduli padamu Cho Kyuhyun karena aku menyukaimu. Ah ani aku mencintaimu" Jawab Changmin dengan nafas yang memburu kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun tercekat tak menyangka jika Shim Changmin membalas perasaannya. Membalas perasaannya? Ya Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin sejak pertama kali mereka saling menatap, namun ia tak ingin berharap banyak. Changmin tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Kalaupun Changmin juga mencintainya maka tinggal menunggu waktu bagi Changmin untuk membencinya karena ia bukan manusia biasa.**

" **Kau tidak mengenalku Changminssi" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih,**

"**Kalau begitu buat aku mengenalmu Kyu.." Balas Changmin lembut ia mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap namja di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk.**

"**Maafkan aku.." Ujarnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Changmin lagi. Changmin terdiam tak menyangka jika ia akan ditinggalkan lagi, sedetik kemudian ia segera mengejar Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.**

"**Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun ah tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya lirih.**

**Deg **

**Deg**

**Deg **

**Kyuhyun menitikan airmatanya. Ia juga mencintai namja di depannya itu namun apakah Changmin akan tetap mencintainya jika ia tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya?**

"**Aku seorang vampire, apa kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa ia pikirkan,ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Changmin tentang makhluk pengisap darah sepertinya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat melihat reaksi dari Changmin. Seperti dugaannya namja itu terdiam sesaat namun tak disangkanya Changmin kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.**

"**Kalaupun kau seorang vampire, maka aku jatuh cinta pada vampire." Ujar Changmin pelan. Ia menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun hanyalah tipuan semata untuk membuatnya menjauhi namja itu. Vampire itu hanya tokoh fiksi dalam dongeng maupun komik komik yang selalu dibacanya sejak kecil.**

'**Baiklah jika itu maumu Kyu.. aku mencintaimu, tak apa jika kau membenciku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh ke pelukanku' batinnya**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam dekapan Changmin. Ia merasa senang saat mengetahui namja yang dicintainya tidak menjauhinya.**

"**Bolekah aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" Tanya Changmin**

"**Hmm" Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui..**

**Mereka berjalan berdua melewati pepohonan dan masuk ke daerah yang bisa dibilang jarang didatangi oleh manusia. Dan Changmin dapat melihat sebuah mansion besar disana, sangat besar dan megah bangunannya terkesan kuno namun sangat unik bangunan yang kemarin dilihatnya dari jauh...**

"**Apakah ini rumahmu Kyu?" Tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun hendak mendekat ke gerbang rumah itu.**

"**Ani.. ini rumah majikanku, ayo masuk" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Changmin dan membimbingnya menuju rumah itu.**

**Kyuhyun membuka pintu pagar setinggi 5 meter yang mengelilingi mansion itu. Saat Changmin masuk ke dalamnya ia dapat merasakan aura kelam dari dalam mansion itu. Aura itu terasa begitu kuat dan sedikit membuat ia merasa ketakutan.**

"**Kyu.. apakah kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Changmin pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat,**

"**Ne.. sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama para vampire Jung dan Cho lainnya di mansion ini. Namun saat pemusnahan kaum kami dan bangsa siluman serigala itu, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan anggota keluarga Jung yang tersisa. Tetapi tuan muda Jung juga meninggalkanku saat aku sedang tak berada di mansion ini.." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Ia teringat saat tuan mudanya pergi meninggalkannya dahulu. Dalam pikirannya tuan mudanya telah menjadi abu karena ingin menyusul Youngwoong kekasih sekaligus adik yang sangat disayangnya.**

**Sementara itu Changmin tercekat ketika mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Dari kata-katanya ia yakin bahwa namja disampingnya ini sunguh seorang vampire. Kenyataan ini membuatnya kehilangan kata-katanya sejenak.**

'**Apa kau benar benar vampire Kyu?' batinnya**

"**Minnie.. apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin tak merespon ucapannya. Changmin hanya mengangguk dengan wajah pucat**

"**Ayo masuk..." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya kedalam mansion keluarga Jung itu. Saat Changmin masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Ia terpana beberapa saat, mansion itu benar-benar indah, didalamnya banyak terdapat barang barang antik yang jika dijual memiliki harga yang sangat mahal. Namun ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya**

"**Kyu.. bagaimana mungkin mansion seindah ini tidak ditemukan oleh manusia. Selama ini aku tidak pernah membaca berita bahwa ada mansion yang sangat megah di pulau Jeju?" Tanyanya heran. Kyuhyun tersenyum ia berjalan di depan Changmin dan mulai berceritera**

"**Mansion ini hanya muncul saat malam hari. Kau tahu vampire tak boleh terkena sinar matahari, karena jika terkena sinar matahari kami akan hangus menjadi abu. Karena itu saata mansion ini akan berada di dalam tanah, kemudian muncul pada malam hari. Begitu juga bangsa vampire yang akan muncul di malam hari." Jelasnya. Changmin terdiam sesaat ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun malah menceriterakan hal ini kepadanya yang notabenenya adalah orang asing. Walapun ia mencintai namja itu, apakah Kyuhyun tidak takut jika Changmin bermain main dengan perkataannya dan mungkin saja Changmin akan meninggalkannya.**

"**Kyu.. kenapa kau menceriterakan hal ini kepadaku? Maksudku aku adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalmu? Apakah kau tidak takut jika aku akan menjauhimu dengan fakta ini?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum berkata**

" **Karena aku percaya kepadamu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau berbicara kepadaku selama ini. selain itu aku merasa sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita" wajah kyuhyun merona. Changmin tersenyum bukankah itu berarti ia orang yang spesial di hati namja di depannya itu. Dan ia akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.**

"**Berapa umurmu Kyu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.**

"**717 tahun" Jawab Kyuhyun tenang**

"**Mwo? Setua itu?" kaget Changmin wajahnya benar-benar syok..  
"Ne.. vampire umumnya memiliki umur yang saangat panjang, apakah kau takut padaku?" Jelas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum memandang raut syok Changmin. Changmin menggeleng, setelahnya ia kembali bertanya**

"**Ani.. tapi kenapa wajahmu?" **

"**Kami bertumbuh normal seperti manusia lainnya sampai berumur 17 tahun, setelah itu selama 100 tahun kami bertumbuh setahun." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi..**

"**Hmmm" Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.**

"**Apa kau mengisap darah Kyu?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam, Changmin yang merasa pertanyaannya salah segera meminta maaf**

"**Mianhae,, tak perlu kau pikirkan perkataanku"**

"**Ne" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk**

**Changmin kembali melihat lihat isi mansion itu sampai matanya memandang lukisan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik.**

"**Kyu.. dia siapa?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk lukisan yeoja itu**

"**Dia majikanku namanya Jung Youngwoong.." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum**

"**Dia namja yang sangat cantik bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat changmin sembari melirik Changmin yang menatap lukisan itu tak percaya**

"**Namja?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun meminta kejelasan.**

"**Nde.. dia seorang namja" angguk Kyuhyun**

**Changmin menatap lukisan seorang namja yang sangat cantik. Dengan mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung dan bibir penuhnya membuat orang akan berpikir jika namja itu seorang yeoja, sama sepertinya yang juga mengira namja itu seorang yeoja. Hanya saja bahunya yang terlihat wajar seperti namja lainnya. Ia kembali melihat lukisan lukisan dalam mansion itu sampai matanya melihat lukisan orang yang sangat dikenalnya**

"**Yunho hyung?" Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin saat mendengar Changmin menyebutkan identitas namja dalam lukisan itu**

"**Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun**

"**Siapa dia?" tanya Changmin balik**

"**Itu adalah tuan muda Jung Yunho. Ia yang memusnakan semua kaum vampire dan werewolf, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi**

**Deg**

"**Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin pelan 'kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku hyung?'batinnya.**

**Changmin sangat yakin bahwa tuan muda Jung adalah Jung Yunho hyungnya, orang yang sangat dipercayanya, namun kenapa Yunho menyembunyikan hal ini darinya? Apakah Siwon tahu hal ini? keyakinannya bertambah kuat mengingat Yunho tak pernah keluar di siang hari, belum lagi Yunho yang tidak bertambah tua.**

"**Dulu tuan muda Yunho dan Youngwoong adalah kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi, aku tak tahu bagaimana jelasnya hanya saja saat tuan muda Yunho berumur 217 tahun (19) tuan muda Yunho dijodohkan dengan vampire dari klan Hwang. Saat itu tuan muda Youngwoong mengamuk dan mengatakan bahwa ia hamil anak tuan muda Yunho" Jelas Kyuhyun**

"**Bukankah Youngwoong itu namja?"Tanya Changmin heran, bukankah namja tak bisa hamil..**

"**Ne.. tetapi Youngwoong bisa hamil. Walaupun namja tetap bisa melahirkan keturunan jika dibuahi. Tuan besar mengasingkan tuan muda Youngwoong, tuan Yunho yang merupakan vampire terkuat keluarga Jung marah dan membunuh semua bangsa vampire dan werewolf karena tuan Youngwoong bunuh diri." Jelas Kyuhyun sedih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika kembali menceriterakan kisah menyedihkan itu...  
"Kenapa Youngwoong bunuh diri?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.. ia merasa mengerti mengapa Yunho sangat menyayangi mereka yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.. itu karena Yunho memiliki masa lalu yang kelam...**

"**Tuan besar dan nyonya menjodohkan tua muda Youngwoong dengan putra mahkota bangsa werewolf demi kelangsungan hubungan baik kedua belah pihak, selain itu tuan muda Youngwoong juga akan diasingkan di istana bangsa werewolf. Namun tuan muda Yunho dan Youngwoong menolak. Saat itu tuan besar marah dan menggunakan sihir yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali seumur hidup oleh penerus keluarga Jung untuk menenangkan tuan muda Yunho karena tuan muda Yunho adalah vampire yang spesial, ia vampire terkuat diantara semua vampire, tuan muda Yunho kemudian dikunci di kamarnya dan tuan Youngwoong yang saat itu histeris di bawa ke istana bangsa werewolf untuk dikenalkan dengan calon kejadian tak terduga terjadi disana, disana tuan muda Youngwoong disekap dan diperkosa oleh calon suaminya sendiri.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceriteranya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Ia benci ketika harus mengorek kisah menyedihkan itu dari ingatannya.**

"**Kyu.." Changmin tercekat tak menyangka jika hidup Yunho seperti ini.. sungguh ia menyayangi namja itu sama seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Air matanya jatuh saat mengingat sesuatu tentang Yunho yang sangat memanjakannya, membawanya keluar dari kehidupan kelamnya dan membuatnya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.**

"**hikss.. tuan Youngwoong memutuskan mengakiri hidupnya dengan berjemur sinar matahari pagi di pantai yang sering ku kunjungi itu. Malam itu aku memberitahukan tuan Yunho yang baru sadar dari pengaruh sihir soal itu. Dan tuan Yunho mengamuk. Ia membinasakan semua bangsa vampire dan werewolf kecuali aku. Saat itu aku melihat luka dalam hatinya, ia frustasi tak dapat melindungi orang yang dicintainya dan putranya... "**

"**Putra.?"**

"**Ya.. tuan Youngwoong mengandung seorang anak laki-laki.."**

"**Yunho hyung" Changmin kembali menitikan air matanya bersama-sama dengan kyuhyun..**

"**Bagaimana dengan tuan dan nyonya jung?" Tanya Changmin penasaran**

"**Tuan dan nyonya merasa sangat menyesal saat itu, mereka merasa berdosa kepada tuan muda Yunho dan Youngwoong namun semunya sudah terlambat kan?" Jawab Kyuhyun**

"**Bagaimana Yunho hyung memusnakan mereka semua?" Tanya Changmin lagi**

"**Yunho hyung adalah vampire terkuat disini. Ia dapat menyerap sinar bulan saat purnama.. saat itu aku tak melihat apa yang terjadi, Yunho hyung mengurungku di suatu tempat, saat aku dikeluarkan semua sudah tiada, awalnya aku merasa benci terhadapnya karena memusnakan kedua orang tuaku juga, namun aku mencoba mengerti perasaannya. Ia terluka aku tahu itu.." Ujar Kyuhyun  
"Apa kau mengenal Yunho hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi, ia yakin tadi ia mendengar Changmin menyebut nama namja itu.**

"**Ne.. dia atasanku di kantor.. aku yakin dia tuan muda Yunho mu..karena ia tak pernah keluar siang hari dan tak pernah makan makanan manusia." Ujar Changmin pelan. Ia masih memikirkan alasan Yunho tak membagi hal ini dengannya. Kyuhyun berbinar**

"**Kumohon Minnie, bawa aku kesana..aku ingin bertemu tuan muda Yunho.." Pintah Kyuhyun cepat, ia benar benar merindukan tuan mudanya..**

"**Bagaimana caraku membawamu kesana Kyu..kau tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari kan?" Tanya Changmin bingung**

"**Bawa aku saat malam purnama Min.."**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Joongie kenalkan ini Kim Junsu, Junsu akan menjadi gurumu selama kau menjalani home schooling." Jelas Yunho sembari mengenalkan seorang namja imut yang duduk di sebelah Siwon. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Siwon menyarankan ia untuk mengikuti home schooling setelah perdebatan panjang dengan Yunho yang ingin Jaejoong hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya, bersekolah dan mempunyai banyak teman. Namun keputusan Siwonlah yang akhirnya diambil dan dipilih oleh Jaejoong. Selain tak ingin meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di rumah, Jaejoong juga tak ingin merepotkan Yunho jika ada acara di sekolah yang mengharuskan wali murid hadir ke sekolah. Bukankah Yunho tak boleh terkena sinar matahari?**

**Dan kini ia duduk di ruang pribadi Yunho bersama Siwon dan kekasihnya Kim Junsu yang juga merupakan guru home schoolingnya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju mendengar perkataan Junsu mengenai peraturan peraturan yang berhubungan dengan home schoolingnya****. ****Selain menjadi guru bagi Jaejoong Junsu juga akan menjadi teman Jaejoong jika Jaejoong ingin kemana saja. Semua dilakukannya atas permintaan Yunho yang merupakan sahabat baik kekasih yang sangat dicintainya Siwon. Selain itu ia juga ingin membalas budi Yunho yang pernah menyelamatkan ummanya,merubah hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang dan membuat ia bertemu dengan Siwon.**

"**Jadi Joongie mulai besok kita akan mulai belajar, siapkan dirimu dengan baik ne.." Ujar Junsu sesaat setelah ia dan Jaejoong keluar dari ruang pribadi Yunho,meninggalkan Yunho dan Siwon yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di dalam sana.**

"**Ne hyung."Balas Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum melihat namja yang terlihat cantik di usianya yang masih sangat muda itu. Ia heran mengapa Yunho mengajak Jaejoong tinggal bersama namja Jung itu. Apalagi dari keterangan Yunho Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Yunho adalah seorang vampire. Bagaimana yunho bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya jika ia tinggal bersama jaejoong. Belum lagi yunho yang memintanya menjadi guru home schooling namja cantik itu. Bukankah jika jaejooong menjadi namja yang pintar maka akan sangat mudah baginya menyadari keadaan yunho yang tak pernah keluar siang dan tak bertambah tua? Itu akan menimbulkan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang akan sangat susah untuk dijawab . tetapi junsu menyadari bahwa pasti ada alasan khusus yunho membawa jaejoong tinggal bersamanya. Sudalah sebaiknya ia fokus pada tugasnya..**

"**Joongie, bagaimana kalau sebentar sore kita berdua berbelanja keperluan belajarmu" usul Junsu antusias. Junsu memang akan sangat semangat jika hal itu berhubungan dengan berburu pakaian dan aksesoris lainnya, sudah banyak aksesoris dan pakaian yang memenuhi koleksi busananya dan tetap saja ia tak puas dengan hal itu. Dulu sebelum ia hidup seperti sekarang, untuk makan saja susah apalagi untuk berbelanja. Namun setelah bertemu Yunho dan Siwon hidupnya berubah. Yunho sangat memanjakannya seperti Yunho memanjakan Siwon kekasihnya. Ia dan Siwon memang mengetahui perihal identitas Yunho namun hal itu tidak menjadi alasan ia membenci Yunho ia justru merasa sangat berhutang pada vampire tampan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya. Yunho seperti seorang pahlawan dan sosok kakak baginya.**

"**Boleh saja hyung, asalkan Yunnie mengijinkan" ujar jaejoong**

"**Yunnie?" junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar namaa yang terdengar manis itu.**

"**Maksudku Yunho hyung" ujar jaejoong cepat dengan wajah merona malu.**

"**Arraseo aku akan meminta ijin pada Yunho hyung untuk membawamu berbelanja sore nanti." Balas Junsu sembari tersenyum menggoda melihat garis pink tipis di pipi namja cantik itu.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang berjalan jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah berbelanja keperluan belajar Jaejoong mereka segera mencari pakaian dan aksesoris untuk melengkapi koleksi Junsu dan memulai koleksi jaejoong. Mereka berdua tampak asik dengan dunia mereka, memilih pakaian dan aksesoris yang menarik. Yunho memberikan gaji untuk Junsu bahkan sebelum ia mulai mengajar Jaejoong dan uang jajan untuk Jaejoong dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit saat Junsu meminta ijin membawa Jaejoong membeli peralatan belajarnya. Walaupun ada maksud lain Junsu membawa Jaejoong berbelanja yakni membawa bocah itu dalam perburuan pakaian dan aksesorisnya. Yunho sangat merasa berterima kasih kepada kekasih Choi Siwon ini karena Junsu dapat mengerti Jaejoong lebih daripada dirinya. Selain itu Jaejoong juga terlihat sangat nyaman dengan Junsu pada pertemuan pertamanya. Mungkin karena sama sama berstatus uke jadi mempunyai kepribadian yang hampir mirip.**

"**Joongie kurasa baju ini cocok untukmu" ujar Junsu sembari menunjukan sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna krem yang nampak sangat manis kepada Jaejoong. **

"**Hum..Joongie juga merasa seperti itu. " jawab Jaejoong**

"**Kalau begitu kita ambil yang ini" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk membayar kaus krem tadi. **

"**Joongie kalung ini cocok untukmu..."**

"**Bagaimana dengan gelang silver ini?"**

"**kaus v-neck ini kurasa cocok untukmu Joongie..."**

"**Bagaimana dengan ini..."**

**Dan lain sebagainya. Junsu benar benar semangat mencari pakaian dan aksesoris untuk jaejoong, hampir semua yang menurutnya bagus dan cocok untuk Jaejoong dibelinya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja kira-kira tiga jam lamanya, sebenarnya Junsu masih ingin berkeliling tetapi Jaejoong yang merasa sangat lelah memintanya berhenti berbelanja dan pulang.**

"**Hyung Joongie lelah, bisakah kita pulang sekarang. " Rengek Jaejoong yang nampak sangat kelelahan. Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang sedang dalam kondisi memprihatinkan itu dan mengangguk**

"**Kau benar Jae, kulihat kau sangat kelelahan. Mianhae ne sudah mengajakmu sampai seperti ini. "**

"**Hmmm.. tak apa hyung, yang penting kita segera pulang."**

"**tetapi sebelum pulang kita makan dulu ne,aku berani bertaruh bahwa Yunho hyung dan Siwonnie tidak memasak"**

"**Ne hyung."**

**Mereka segera membayar semua belanjaan mereka dan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Ditengah perjalanan mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat.**

"**Leeteuk ahjussi" uajr Jaejoong lirih saat ia mengetahui identitas orang yang memeluknya. Junsu yang ingin membantu Jaejoong langsung berhenti saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan identitas pemeluknya.**

"**Joongie,, Jaejoong apakah kau baik baik saja selama ini?" Leeteuk segera membalikan tubuh Jaejoong memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu kekurangan pada Jaejoong. Namun tak ditemukan sesuatu yang kurang dari Jaejoong, Jaejoong malah terlihat lebih gemuk dan sehat daripada saat bersamanya. **

"**Leeteuk ahjussi, mianhae.." sesal Jaejoong, kini ia sedang duduk bersama dengan Leeteuk di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan yang tadi dimasukinya. Junsu menunggu mereka di mobilnya karena ingin memberikan kebebasan pada Jaejoong**

"**Gwenchana Joongie, yang penting Joongie ikut ahjussi pulang sekarang ne." ujar Leeteuk**

"**Joongie tak bisa pulang, Joongie sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk membalas budi pada Yunho hyung." ujar Jaejoong pelan. Ia tak ingin pulang bersama Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Yunho. Bukankah ia yang memilih tinggal bersama Yunho?**

"**Yunho hyung?" tanya Leeteuk saat mendengar nama yang sedikit asing di telinganya.**

"**Ne, Yunho hyung adalah orang yang membayar biaya rumah sakit eomma, Joongie juga tinggal bersama Yunho hyung sekarang" jawab Jaejoong berseri **

" **Apakah kau bahagia?" tanya Leeteuk lagi saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berseri saat berbicara tentang Yunho**

"**Ne.. Joongie merasa sangat bahagia, Joongie ingin membalas budi Yunho hyung sekalian merawat Yunho hyung " jawab Jaejoong**

"**Merawat?" Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung**

"**Ne.."**

"**Baiklah,jika kau merasa bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang maka berbahagialah, tetapi ingat jika kau merasa tidak betah dan nyaman datanglah ke rumah ahjussi, pintu rumah ahjussi selalu terbuka untukmu." Ujar leeteuk sembari tersenyum, ia ikut bahagia jika Jaejoong bahagia. Dibiarkan Jaejoong berbahagia dengan pilihannya, lagipula ia yakin jika Yunho adalah orang yang baik dan bisa menjaga Jaejoong.**

"**Ne ahjussi gomawo".**

**.**

**.**

"**Dia siapa Joongie" tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil**

"**Leeteuk ahjussi itu dokter yang menangani umma Joongie saat umma Joongie masih hidup" jawab Jaejoong pelan.**

"**Mianhae ne, aku tidak bermaksud." Junsu merasa tak enak pada Jaejoong karena tidak sengaja menyinggung tentang umma Jaejoong yang sudah tiada**

"**Ne hyung, gwenchana." Ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum pada Junsu. Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya junsu memecah keheningan itu.**

"**Joongie sebenarnya ada yang ingin hyung tanyakan padamu, tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan marah." Ujar Junsu**

"**Ne hyung, apa yang ingin hyung tanyakan pada Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum mulai bertanya pada jaejoong.**

"**Begini Joongie, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu pelan ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan jaejoong.**

"**Yunho hyung adalah orang yang sudah membayar biaya rumah sakit ibu Joongie hyung, dan ibu Joongie berpesan agar Joongie membalas budi Yunho hyung." Jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, yunho benar benar malaikat baginya. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung namn ekspresinya langsung berubah cepat.**

"**Yunho hyung memang baik. Dulu ia juga membayar biaya rumah sakit Ibuku, dan Yunho hyung juga yang membuatku mengenal Siwon dan membuat hidupku jadi seperti sekarang" ujar Junsu.**

"**Benarkah?"tanya jaejoong berbinar, ia tak menyangka jika Yunho adalah orang yang sangat baik.**

"**Ne.." ujar Junsu sembari tersenyum kepada Jaejoong**

'**Kau benar Jae, Yunho hyung memang sangat baik.. tetapi aneh jika ia mengajakmu tinggal bersama' batin Junsu heran. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu dengan Junsu Joongie?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong pulang dengan wajah lelah.. diikuti Junsu yang bersemangat dengan banyak barang di belakangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, **

"**Menyenangkan hyung hanya saja Junsu hyung terlalu bersemangat Joongie jadi capek" keluh Jaejoong.**

"**Beristirahatlah jae" pintah Siwon**

"**Iya hyung, Joongie tidur dulu..." Jaejoong langsung beranjak dan menuju kamar Yunho,meninggalkan dua orang disana yang memandangnya bingung. **

**.**

**.**

"**Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong saat ia tiba di kamar Yunho, ia melihat Yunho tengah menggunakan pakaian formal sama seperti Siwon.**

"**Yunnie mau kemana?"tanya Jaejoong**

"**Hmm tidak kemana-mana.. kau sudah pulang Jae?bagaimana apakah menyenangkan bersama Junsu?" tanya Yunho balik.**

"**Ne menyenangkan Yunnie, hanya saja Junsu hyung terlalu bersemangat Joongie lelah. Joongie ingin tidur sekarang" jawab Jaejoong**

"**Kalau begitu tidurlah" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum manis membuat namja di depannya merona.**

"**Yunnie tadi dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong**

"**Yunnie ada urusan di kantor bersama Siwon dan sekarang sudah selesai, tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur." Jawab Yunho**

"**Hm.. arraseo Yunnie. Cepatlah tidur." Ujar Jaejoong ia segera masuk kedalam selimut dan mulai mentup matanya.. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong, ia kemudian mendekat pada namja cantik itu**

"**Kau akan tumbuh menjadi mawar yang indah Jae.. dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil keputusan yang salah untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan melindungimu." Ucapnya tulus kemudian mengecup kening namja cantik itu. Setelahnya ia segera keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membuka kelopak matanya denagn wajah memerah karena kecupan Yunho di keningnya.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**Setelah jaejoong tidur, Yunho, Siwon dan Junsu berkumpul di ruang tamu. Langit telah gelap...Junsu meninggalkan Yunho dan Siwon untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang dirasa benar benar lengket oleh peluh.**

"**Yunho hyung, adikmu yang tampan ini datang menjenguk." Terdengar suara melengking dalam rumah Yunho. Yunho dan Siwon yang sedang duduk berdua langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara melengking itu.**

"**Minnie, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat sosok jangkung yang membawa banyak kantung di tangannya. Changmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar namun Yunho melihat sinar mata Changmin tak ikut tersenyum.**

"**Surprise.. aku sengaja tak memberitahu kalian jika aku akan pulang hyung.." Ujar Changmin masih dengan senyum lebarnya, ia melangkah ke arah Yunho dan Siwon dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho**

"**Apa yang kau bawa Min?" Tanya Yunho heran melihat banyaknya kantung di tangan Changmin.**

"**Ini oleh-oleh dari Jeju hyung, aku membelikannya spesial untuk Yunho hyung, Siwon hyung, dan Junsu hyung.."Ujar Changmin masih dengan senyum lebarnya.**

"**Tumben kau baik Min." Junsu yang telah selesai mandi datang bergabung dengan mereka**

"**Apakah Joongie sudah tidur Su?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu**

'**Ne hyung.." Jawab Junsu sembari mengagguk**

"**Hyung di Jeju aku bertemu dengan seorang namja manis, aku rasa dia sama sepertimu hyung, mempunyai penyakit yang cukup aku tak pernah melihatnya di siang hari." Changmin mulai berceritera mengenai liburannya di pulau , Siwon dan Junsu menjadi pendengar setianya.**

"**Hmm" Siwon dan Junsu menatap Yunho saat Changmin bebicara tentang penyakitnya**

" **Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat aku berjalan jalan malam hari di sekitar pantai hyung, saat itu aku merasa terpesona pada matanya, dan aku merasa bahwa aku jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap matanya hyung." Cerita changmin dengan wajah berbinar namun matanya menyimpan sesuatu yang tak Yunho ketahui.**

"**Setelah hari itu aku mencari tahu tentangnya hyung dan hyung tahu apa? aku menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Ternyata ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah hyung, ah bukan rumah lebih tepatnya disebut mansion hyung, mansion itu terletak di dalam hutan dekat pantai itu hyung." **

**Deg**

**Deg**

'**Mungkinkah?'**

"**Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya dan dia mengajakku mampir di mansion itu. Nama namja itu cho Kyuhyun hyung." Ujar Changmin lagi tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Yunho yang telah berubah**

**Deg**

**Deg**

'**Kyu masih hidup' Batin Yunho**

"**Dan kau tahu hyung, di dalam mansion itu ada lukisan wajahmu." Lanjut Changmin dengan senyum pilunya. Siwon dan Junsu yang sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin berdua.**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

"**Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut yang sulit dijelaskan. Yunho tercekat, ia yakin Changmin sudah mengetahui identitasnya yang selama ini ditutupinya dari namja itu karena tak ingin Changmin membencinya.**

"**Kenapa kau tak jujur dari awal jika kau seorang vampire?" Air mata changmin meleleh ia merasa tak dipercaya oleh hyung tersayangnya itu.. Yunho langsung memeluk Changmin yang sedang menangis karenanya.**

"**Apa aku tak dapat dipercaya hyung?" Tanyanya dalam pelukan hyungnya itu. Ia kembali menitikan air matanya. Yunho terdiam ia biarkan dongsaengnya itu mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.**

"**Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal hiks ini padaku hyung, padahal aku sangat percaya hiks padamu.. aku menyayangimu hyung, kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku hiks.." Changmin masih tersedu**

"**Kenapa kau tak membagi lukamu padaku hyung, Kenapa aku harus tahu hal ini dari orang lain? Apa aku memang tak dapat dipercaya hyung?, apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanyanya dalam isaknya. Yunho pun menitikan air matanya. Ia tahu Changin sangat menyayanginya**

"**Ani Minnie, dengarkan penjelasanku, bukan maksud hyung menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Hyung hanya tak ingin kau membenciku." Jelas Yunho pelan**

"**Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu jika kau adalah keluargaku satu-satuya hyung." Changmin terbawa emosi... bagaimana mungkin Yunho bisa mempunyai pikiran bahwa ia akan membenci hyungnya itu.. seburuk apapun Yunho ia tak mungkin membencinya karena Yunho yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang, ia menyayangi Yunho sekalipun Yunho membunuhnya ia hanya akan ingat kebaikan namja itu.**

"**Mianhae Changmin ah jeongmal mianhae" Yunho kembali memeluk Changmin menenangkan adiknya itu..**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah Changmin tenang, Siwon dan Junsu kembali duduk bersama mereka. Terlihat bekas airmata di pipi Junsu.. rupanya ia ikut bersedih**

"**Apakah kalian mengetahui hal ini hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Siwon dan Junsu. Siwon dan Junsu hanya mengagguk mengiyakan. Changmin menatap Yunho tajam yang dibalas dengan cengiran namja tampan itu.**

"**Hyung ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu. Dia adalah namjachinguku hyung" Changmin memulai topik baru  
"Siapa Min?" Tanya Yunho, Siwon dan junsu penasaran. Changmin tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Yunho dan yang lainnya menatapnya bingung. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja manis masuk bersama Changmin dan Yunho mengenalnya namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun,namja yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya..**

"**Kyu?"**

"**Tuan muda.." Dan Changmin tersenyum melihat Yunho yang berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**In other side**

**Seorang namja cantik bersandar di pintu kamar Yunho isakan isakan kecil keuar dari bibirnya, ia mendengar semuanya semua yang Changmin, Yunho dan Siwon.**

"**Apakah aku juga tak dapat dipercaya Yunnie?" Tanyanya dalam isak...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. T B C**

**Annyeong readerssi angelf comeback again dengan membbawa kelanjutan ff ini. author mau ngucapin terimah kasih buat semua reader yang udah mendukung author. Author benar benar lega..**

**Karena update ff chapter kemarinnya agak lama maka author membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter chapter sebelumnya dan diupdate lebih cepat. Belum lagi ditambah cuap cuap author jadi fanfic ini semakin panjang. Dan untuk readers yang pingin tahu nama author panggil angelf aja.. nama aslinya angel sih tapi ditambah huruf f... ehehhe**

**Sebelumnya angelf mau jujur.. sebenarnya ide kelanjutan setiap cerita itu tergantung review readers, contohnya readers nanya sesuatu yang belum terungkap maka di chapter setelahnya author akan ngungkapin hal itu gitu.. jadi jangan aneh jika semakin hari nee fic semakin membosankan. a**

**Ide untuk masa lalu yunho aja muncul hari jumat 16 Agustus, sebenarnya idenya udah ada tapi bukan gini.. author pinginnya terungkap bersama dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong yang makin mirip Youngwoong, tetapi karena author ingat Changmin yang belum nampang(?) maka ide ini muncul, sekalian ma Kyuhyun oppaku tersayang..**

**Untuk chapter ini sudah terungkap sedikit masa lalu Yunho tapi dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun, dan maaf jika sedihnya kurang terasa atau aneh author susah nyiptain suasana sedih dalam ceritera denagn kata-kata... author ngetiknya sesuai ide dalam otak author aja.. dan kebetulan idenya lagi sangat cemerlang sehingga update ff ini cepat. **

**Makasih buat isnaeni love sungmin yang udah memperingatkan author tentang judul ff ini.. seharusnya LOVE namun sebelumnya judul ff ini lOVE, ini gak disengaja tetapi tak disangka..**

**Special thanks to: HaeRieJoongie2, chidoresen, Phunny08, Nin nina, YunHolic, Isnaeni love sungmin, JungJaema,BlaueFEE, Desi 2121, Ichigo song, Kim eun seob, Gfoshoo, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Nony, Demikyu, Yunteukwon, Tymagh, Hyukkie-chan, Cindyshim, Guest, Bearboojae, Mina Yunjae, lanjut, AnieJOY'ERS, Rara, Gamegyu0321, Yzj84, KID, Kim Ryokie, Yulie, Princess Yun jae, C-jae, CheftyClouds, Irengiovanny, Yunnie bear, Santyy jung, Jungkimyunjae, DedekyuminJOYers, I was a dreamer, JngYJ, DiDiahWD, Kiim sang hyun, meirah.1111, anak yunjae,LyLyda, Yoon HyunWoon, Kjhwang, dennis park, giaoneesan, minhyunni1318, sparkyu,jejehan. Forvictory90, ajid yunjae,vampireyunjae,kimycha kyuu, fuyu cassiopeia, rearelf, zeroryuzawa, min, jaejung love, lady ze, angel muaffi, ningie cassie, sisuka, milky andromeda, jejesalvatore, narayuuki, nope6002, kitybear, jae sekundes, babykyu, yunjae94, YJM, ,griffo205, mina yunjae, choi hyun gi,yoonjaepark, himawari ezuki,, my beauty jeje, fiandyj, jaezahra, noonaryeo, adindapranatha, nee-chan cassieBigeast, aoi ao, maniza83, zahra anisa,gdtop, endah1146, ariesta87,mydecember,jynokokoro, ido kimberly g,, sholaniadinara, hyuga oshima, de,ceicoung,**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah mem follow dan memfavoritkan ff gaje ini.**

**Mianhae jika banyak typo(s) author udah mencoba sebisa mungin untuk hilangin hal itu tapi susah.. belum lagi author yang gak terbiasa membaca ulang cerita author.. alasannya sama takut idenya berubah dan membuat author tambah bingung. Selain itu ada kebiasaan aneh author yakni suka mendobel huruf yang diketik apalagi titik... ini bukan hanya di ceritera saat smsan ma teman juga gitu. Karena itu mohon pengertiannya. **

**Akhir kata minta reviewnya nde..**

**Review Please...**

**SARANGHAE ...**

**Review...**

**Review..**

**Revieww..**


End file.
